


Fire Emblem Fates Rewrite (Ancestors of Fate)

by digitaldreams



Series: Fire Emblem Fates Rewritten [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Other, anyways the story is continuing, can i get a hell yeah, fire emblem fates but this time the story is good, it's complicated - Freeform, reads like script, the final path is here baby!, well sort of path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 28,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Long before war broke out between the nations of Hoshido and Nohr, the continent of Pheuyura enjoyed waves of peace and conflict. In the years prior to the arrival of war, Pheuyura evolved from its original incarnation into something far more diverse. People rose to power and subsequently fell. Nations were established to form something new. Gods blessed their chosen heroes with the strength of the divine. However, all of this history is threatened by the looming threat of war that lingers on the horizon, and none are sure of how to rise to face the threat. They are unaware that they are the ancestors of fate, and the future is out of their hands as destiny unfolds in an unexpected path of bloodshed and beauty.
Relationships: Ektrina | Katerina/Garon, Garon/Shenmei | Arete, Hydra | Anankos/Mikoto, Ikona/Sumeragi (Fire Emblem), Mikoto/Sumeragi (Fire Emblem), Shenmei | Arete/Original Character(s)
Series: Fire Emblem Fates Rewritten [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue: A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Astral Dragons, Akiri, Yugare, and Anankos, arrive in the land of the mortals.

_The chapter opens on the dragon forms of Anankos, Akiri, and Yugare flying through the sky._

**Akiri:** We have been flying for days now, and still, there is nothing in sight... 

**Yugare:** There must be something soon... There is nowhere else for us to go. 

**Anankos:** The fall of the Astral Plane is a tragedy, but we knew that it was coming for many years. We should be thankful that we were able to enjoy ourselves there at all. We can save our grief for after we have arrived at our new home. 

**Akiri:** Moving away from the collapsing Astral Plane has drained our energy greatly. We must find a place to land as soon as possible. 

**Yugare:** I agree completely. I can tell that my power of shadow has begun to dwindle. If we are not careful, we will not be able to complete this journey. 

**Anankos:** We must press on despite our exhaustion. Soon, we will find our home, and we will do all that we can in order to make it our own. 

**Akiri:** Nothing will ever compare to the majesty of the Astral Plane, but this is still a step in the right direction. 

**Yugare:** One day... Perhaps our home will be reborn as something beautiful. 

**Anankos:** Until then, we will simply press on. We will undoubtedly arrive soon enough. 

**Akiri:** There has to be a place for us to live in this vicinity... 

**Yugare:**...Land. I can smell land. 

**Anankos:** It appears that we are getting closer to our destination then. Let us keep flying. 

_The chapter's gameplay segment begins. The objective is to take Akiri, Yugare, and Anankos to the other end of the map where the destination, a mass of land, awaits. After such an objective has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out._

**Akiri:** At long last... We are here. 

**Yugare:** The land appears dead and desolate.

 **Anankos:** Still, it is something... With the power we possess, I am sure that we will be able to make it something splendid. 

**Akiri:** I can hear the voices of many creatures nearby... Mortals. They must be. 

**Yugare:** We have left behind the Astral Plane... Mortals are the only ones who remain. I highly doubt that our fellow Astral Dragon brethren have come here so soon. 

**Anankos:** Then we shall simply have to live alongside the mortals. No dragons have ever done such before, but there is a first time for everything. 

**Akiri:** There is no other place for us to go... But we can restore life to this fallen land. 

**Yugare:** You are right. Soon, they will understand the true power that the Astral Dragons possess. 

**Anankos:** We must continue moving if we wish to cross paths with them. They will need our aid to bring this fallen land salvation. 

**Akiri:** Hold for a moment. I have one inquiry to make. 

**Anankos:** And what would that be? 

**Akiri:** This land needs a name. 

**Yugare:** You make a solid argument... I can hear no name for this land on the lips of the mortals. 

**Anankos:** I see... Do you have any titles for this territory then? 

**Yugare:** I believe that I have one in mind... 

**Akiri:** Do not hold back, dear sister... Tell us all that you are thinking. 

**Yugare:** Pheuyura. 

**Anankos:** Pheuyura... They were the ruler of the Astral Dragons when the Astral Plane yet lived. 

**Akiri:** They perished when the land began to fall apart... It is only fitting that we honor such an incredible and splendid legacy this way. 

**Yugare:** This territory will work to honor all of those who fell when the Astral Plane deteriorated. We were among the survivors, but not all of our brothers and sisters were so lucky. 

**Anankos:** You are right... I agree completely. From this day forth, this land shall be known as Pheuyura. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do have some explaining to do, huh?
> 
> This path doesn't function in a similar way to the other four in the slightest. In fact, it's something completely different. Rather than having a cohesive storyline revolving around the war, Ancestors of Fate focuses on various important moments throughout the timeline leading up to the conflict. Most chapters aren't even battles; they simply offer dimension and perspective to key points of the story. This is different from the miscellaneous moments story in the way that not all of these revolve around the main cast of Fates. In fact, most of them are independent from the playable characters in Fates. It's a collection of moments rather than one cohesive story. I promise this will all make more sense the deeper that we get into the path, but for the time being, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! More is on the way! 
> 
> -Digital


	2. Chapter One: Gift of the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurore travels to meet with Akiri in the forests of Hoshido.

_A small handful of years have passed since the establishment of Pheuyura. Akiri, Yugare, and Anankos have dedicated their attention to restoring life to the fallen land. They were successfully able to return it to its former glory, and the continent was divided into three regions to show the domain of each of the Astral Dragons. To the east, the nation of Hoshido rests. To the west, Nohr thrives. To the north, Valla watches. The ruler of Hoshido, Aurore, is set to meet with her patron goddess, unaware of what is waiting for her._

_(The chapter opens with Aurore, the current ruler of Hoshido, walking through the trees of her country.)_

**Aurore:** Akiri told me to meet her around here... I'm sure that she wouldn't suddenly abandon me... Hm. 

_(The chapter's gameplay segment begins. The objective is to navigate Aurore to the other end of the forest where Akiri is waiting for her. After the objective has been completed, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Akiri:** Aurore... It is good to see that you have come. 

**Aurore:** Of course, my lady. I will do anything that you ask of me. 

**Akiri:** I am here to present you with special gifts in the name of Hoshido's establishment. Please, hold out your hand. 

**Aurore:** Alright. 

_(Aurore follows Akiri's words, and a small amount of light travels from Akiri to Aurore.)_

**Aurore:** I feel... Stronger. 

**Akiri:** I have granted you some of my power... When this land was given life once again, we Astral Dragons infused it with our strength. The Astral Plane, our homeland, possesses Dragon Veins that can be used to change the lay of the land to your whims. I have given you such power to modify the continent as you see fit. 

**Aurore:** I am honored that you would think so highly of me... Thank you, my lady. 

**Akiri:** I have more to give you as well. I have constructed five weapons using my scales, and I would like you to have them. 

**Aurore:** Are you sure that I deserve them? I am a mere mortal, and you are a goddess. 

**Akiri:** I know what I am doing, Aurore. These five weapons are incredibly powerful, and they can be used by all of your descendants who possess the blood of the Dawn Dragon. 

_(Akiri steps aside to show five weapons sitting on the ground: a sword, a lance, two bows, and a staff.)_

**Akiri:** I have named the sword Raijinto. The lance is Adriashe. The first of the bows is Senshi while its sister is called Fujin Yumi. Finally, the staff is known as Sanata. All five of them possess limitless power, and they can be used however you see fit. I place my full trust in your hands, Aurore. 

**Aurore:** Thank you, my lady... Still, I must ask once again if I am worthy of--

 **Akiri:** I insist that you take them. They possess great power, and I would like the royal family of Hoshido to use them. I have no use for weapons due to my draconic form sufficing in battle. I know how gifted you are with variations of the blade, so I hope that you will humbly accept my gifts. 

**Aurore:** Of course... Thank you, my lady. I will use them in the name of the good of Hoshido. 

**Akiri:** I am sure that you will... When your bloodline continues, the power of my blood will be passed to your predecessor. The ability to use the five sacred weapons will also be passed down. I am sure that you will teach your children to use both powers well. I trust you with everything I am, Aurore. 

**Aurore:** I promise not to disappoint you, my lady. 

**Akiri:** You could never. Now... You should return to your people. I am sure that they are searching for you. May we meet again soon. 

**Aurore:** I am sure that we will. Farewell. 

_(The chapter ends as Aurore departs.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is done! These chapters are pretty short, so I'm able to get them out rather quickly. That's certainly a good thing given how many of them there are going to be in the end (forty-two). Anyways, I'm going to be off for now. See you tomorrow, everyone!
> 
> -Digital


	3. Chapter Two: Gift of the Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugare meets with her chosen proxy, Delia.

_As the Dawn Dragon grants her chosen hero draconic power, her fellow Astral Dragons prepare themselves to undergo a similar ritual. Akiri is not the only one planning to hand off her strength to a chosen champion. In the depths of Nohr, far from the eyes of most people, Yugare waits patiently for the queen of Nohr, Delia, to arrive._

_(The chapter opens on Delia walking through a darkened forest inside Nohr.)_

**Delia:** I believe that Yugare should be around here... I can feel her eyes on me, but I still don't know where she is specifically. Hm. How peculiar. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins soon afterwards. The objective is to take Delia across the map to where Yugare awaits. After such has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Delia:** There you are, my lady! It's good to see that you're still here. 

**Yugare:** I would never dream of abandoning you, Delia. I come with important gifts that I can pass onto you and you alone. 

**Delia:** Your words confuse me. Is there something that makes me special and particularly worthy of your affections? 

**Yugare:** You are the leader of Nohr. I selected you myself for your ambition and empathy, and I believe that I made the right choice. I wish to give you my power since I have no doubt that you will use it to properly govern Nohr. 

**Delia:** Of course. If this is what you wish to do, I will be more than happy to go along. 

**Yugare:** I knew you would agree with me. Prepare yourself. 

**Delia:** I understand. 

_(Light appears around Yugare, and it slowly travels towards Delia before merging with her body.)_

**Delia:** I feel... Stronger. 

**Yugare:** As you should. This is the power of my draconic blood. When I worked to heal this land alongside my sister and our companion, many traces of our energy were left behind inside of the earth itself. With the power of my blood, you will be able to alter the land to your every wish. It is a power I am giving to you alone. I trust that you will use it well to look after the people you care for and rule over. 

**Delia:** Thank you for trusting me with so much, my lady. I will not misuse the strength that you have granted me. 

**Yugare:** I have no doubt that you will do all that is necessary to keep your people safe... That is not all I have to gift you though. 

_(Yugare steps aside and gestures to a series of five weapons on the ground.)_

**Delia:** I can feel their strength already... You truly mean to give these to me? 

**Yugare:** I do. These legendary weapons have been infused with the power of my scales, and I am positive that you will use them well. 

**Delia:** Thank you for such generous gifts, my lady. 

**Yugare:** The sword is known as Siegfried. That axe goes by the name of Sukeyu. The tomes are Brynhildr and Moonlight, and last but not least, the dagger is known as Spectre. They are all powerful weapons that can be used by members of your bloodline. 

**Delia:** Are any others allowed to take advantage of their strength? 

**Yugare:** It is possible, but I would prefer for them to stay in your bloodline alone. They are meant to be used in tandem with the draconic blood, but I suppose that it would be possible for them to find a home elsewhere. 

**Delia:** I understand. Thank you for your generosity, my lady. I promise not to let you down. I will use this strength for the good of all people in Nohr. 

**Yugare:** I am sure that you will... You should return to them. I will be looking forward to seeing what you accomplish with the power I have granted you. May we meet again soon, Delia. 

**Delia:** Of course. Farewell, my lady. 

_(Delia walks away from Yugare as the screen fades to black.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing this story daily so that I can make a bunch of progress on it quickly but I have to say that I didn't expect to update it three days in a row. I suspect that chapters will get longer the deeper we get into the path but for now I hope you all like daily updates because that's what you're getting. 
> 
> -Digital


	4. Chapter Three: Gift of the Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anankos finally meets with Valla's first queen, Concordia, to gift her with his power.

_Deep within the land of Valla, Anankos is waiting to meet with the hero of his choosing as well. The queen of Valla, Concordia, intends to speak with her patron god to receive his gifts, unaware of what is truly waiting for her._

_(The chapter opens to show Concordia making her way through the trees in the northern region of Valla.)_

**Concordia:** He should be here... Hm. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to reach Anankos, who is waiting at the top of the map. After the objective has been completed, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Concordia:** At long last, I have found you. It's good to see you once again, my lord. 

**Anankos:** The same to you, Concordia.

 **Concordia:** Your request to speak with me stated that you had gifts to grant me. What prompted this?

 **Anankos:** I have created many incredible weapons that I believe will be used to maintain the peace of Valla. I trust you to keep the land safe using their power. 

**Concordia:** I should hope that it never comes to combat, but I will still humbly accept your gifts. 

**Anankos:** In that case, look here. 

_(Anankos shows a series of five weapons stretched out on the grass.)_

**Anankos:** This sword is known as Yato. It acts as the pinnacle of the legendary weapons created by me and the twins of Dusk and Dawn. Its full power will be unlocked when the strength of all the weapons is combined in the name of stability and peace for the land. 

**Concordia:** I see... May its peace remain true for many years to come. 

**Anankos:** This lance is Safaia. The staff is Miranew while its partner, a tome, is Ragnarok. Finally, there is a dragonstone by the name of Asazhi. 

**Concordia:** A dragonstone? 

**Anankos:** Yes... Back on the Astral Plane, we dragons were able to shift back and forth between human and dragon form. Our power was greatly decreased when we traveled into the land of mortals, and we prefer to stay as dragons, but... I wish to give you Asazhi just in case something happens with my blood. 

**Concordia:** Your blood? 

_(A small sphere of light travels from Anankos before merging with Concordia.)_

**Anankos:** I have granted you the power of my blood. This will allow you to change the land as you see fit using the lingering energy that I have infused Pheuyura with. I trust you to use it only for the sake of protecting your people. 

**Concordia:** But of course... But how does this relate to Asazhi?

 **Anankos:** I feel that there is a possibility that my draconic blood could have strange side effects on your descendants. They could possess the power of the Astral Dragons because of the strength that I have granted you. Asazhi is a safeguard in case they need to fuel their power into a stone to maintain control. 

**Concordia:** I understand. I will keep it safe regardless of if it is necessary to use. 

**Anankos:** Thank you... Now, there are two more gifts that I wish to give you. 

**Concordia:** Oh? What do you speak of? 

**Anankos:** This pendant... It possesses power from both my dragonstone and one of my scales. All of the weapons have the power of my scales as well, and that is what gives them such legendary power. This pendant possesses mystical abilities, and I believe that you will be able to find good use for it. 

**Concordia:** I will look after it, my lord. I promise. 

**Anankos:** My final gift is a song that can be used with the pendant. When combined, their power can release creatures from corruption and pain. This song has been sung by Astral Dragons for generations, but I wish to pass it to you now since you are my successor. 

**Concordia:** Of course... What is it called? 

**Anankos:** We Astral Dragons call it the Ballad of Midnight. I am sure that you will find its power useful. 

**Concordia:** I am honored that you wish to pass it to me. 

**Anankos:** I am glad to have found such a suitable heir. Now, listen closely as I sing. You must learn this song if you wish to harness the power of the pendant in full. 

**Concordia:** Understood. 

**Anankos:** You are the ocean's gray waves... 

_(The screen fades to black before coming back into focus after Anankos has finished teaching Concordia the song.)_

**Concordia:** It truly is a beautiful melody... 

**Anankos:** I knew you would agree with me... I trust you to use it with the pendant to save this land if need be. Pass their shared strength to your children along with the power of my blood. 

**Concordia:** I swear on my life that I will follow your instructions, my lord. 

**Anankos:** That is all I wished to give you today. May we meet again, Concordia. 

**Concordia:** Of course. I must return to Valla for now, but... I trust that we will see each other once more in the future. 

**Anankos:** I am sure of it. 

_(Concordia walks away from Anankos as the chapter ends.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are getting longer now yall oop
> 
> -Digital


	5. Chapter Four: Falling Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurore, Delia, and Concordia meet with the gods, but they soon receive tragic news.

_Time has passed since the goddesses first granted their blessings to their chosen champions. However, the flow of time has brought them catastrophe the same way that it has brought them beauty, and the time has come for Pheuyura to experience its first major shift..._

_(The chapter opens on Aurore, Delia, and Concordia gathered together on the Plains of Hoshido.)_

**Aurore:** At long last, we have arrived at our destination... Do either of you have any idea what this could be about?

 **Delia:** I'm afraid not. I merely received a message that I had to meet urgently with Yugare as soon as possible. 

**Concordia:** I have a bad feeling about this... The three gods have not gathered openly since they first rescued Pheuyura from the brink of death. 

**Aurore:** I somehow doubt that they're calling us here for a good reason. They wouldn't come together unless it was something serious. 

**Delia:** We won't know until we can ask them about it, so let's just keep moving and hope this isn't a sign of tragedy. 

**Concordia:** We should be getting closer to where they are specifically... I can see them on the horizon. Come on. Let's move. 

_(The gameplay segment begins. The objective is to take Aurore, Delia, and Concordia to the destination at the far end of the map. Akiri, Yugare, and Anankos are all gathered there. After the objective has been achieved, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Anankos:** Thank you three for coming so suddenly... I'm afraid that we have terrible news. 

**Aurore:** What is it? 

**Akiri:** Our power is finally beginning to give out... Our energy was drained when we left the dying Astral Plane behind, and we can no longer continue to remain in the realm of the mortals. 

**Delia:** Does this mean that...? 

**Yugare:** Yes... Akiri and I are dying, and we believe that the end is coming soon for us both. 

**Concordia:** This is truly dreadful... I wish that there was more that we could do. 

**Anankos:** They requested that you three be here as they passed on... 

**Yugare:** You all have done so much for the sake of both us and Pheuyura as a whole. We greatly appreciate you for it. We trust that you will lead the future generations well. 

**Akiri:** There are no other people that we would rather have taking the land into the next stage of its being... Thank you for everything... And goodbye. 

_(Akiri and Yugare both close their eyes, and they begin to disperse into red and purple energy respectively.)_

**Aurore:** I will continue to uphold your legacy, my lady... 

**Delia:** And I as well. You will be missed. 

**Concordia:** What is happening to them? 

**Anankos:** When a god dies naturally, their power is released to the surrounding land. The strength that they had left is traveling to Hoshido and Nohr to fuel their fertility. 

**Aurore:** We will continue to live in their honor. It's the least that we can do after all that they did for us. 

**Delia:** We'll ensure that all youth who grow up across the continent of Pheuyura are aware of how incredible the goddesses were. 

**Anankos:** I appreciate your words... I will remain for quite some time more since I was always the strongest of us three. I will do what I can to ease the land into its next phase of existence. 

**Concordia:** We will stand by your side all the way through, my lord. Consider that a promise. 

**Anankos:** I trust you three with the future of the land... And I know that Akiri and Yugare did as well. 

**Aurore:** When I return to Hoshido, I'll create a shrine in honor of the fallen goddesses. 

**Delia:** And I shall do the same in Nohr. 

**Concordia:** The same will apply to Valla... But until then, allow us to remember how much they did for us in life. Let us take a moment of silence. 

_(Aurore and Delia nod as the quartet falls silent. The screen fades out to black soon afterwards.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo another chapter is done nice
> 
> -Digital


	6. Chapter Five: Notre Sagesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anankos meets with one of his old friends for an important conference.

_Five years have passed since the passing of Akiri and Yugare, and peace has reigned over Pheuyura. However, Anankos has sensed something strange within the land, so he makes a journey to a mountain near the upper border of Valla to investigate what is happening, planning to meet with a mortal he connected with years prior._

_(The chapter opens to show a young man by the name of Apollo walking to the top of a mountain.)_

**Apollo:** Lord Anankos said that he wanted to see me here... I wonder what could have prompted this. How strange. He's been busy in the main area of Valla for so many years, and yet, here he is once again... 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to take Valla to the top of the mountain where the map takes place. After this has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Apollo:** Lord Anankos! There you are! 

**Anankos:** It is good to see you, Apollo... I wish to speak with you about the fate of this land. 

**Apollo:** Is something wrong? Has anything happened to Lady Concordia? 

**Anankos:** Not at all... I simply have realized something about this specific region of Valla, and I wish to communicate my findings with you. 

**Apollo:** Of course. I'm glad to listen. 

**Anankos:** This portion of the land... It possesses far more power than the rest of the region, and I believe that it would be best suited as its own nation rather than part of Valla. 

**Apollo:** Are you sure of this? It's a bold change to make. 

**Anankos:** The mountains act as a natural barrier to keep most others out. I believe it would be alright to do something of this nature. The inherent strength of this land is something that I believe should be protected. 

**Apollo:** I assume that it simply wound up stronger than most other areas when you and the goddesses granted the land life so many years ago. 

**Anankos:** You would be correct in believing such. I think that it would be for the best if this area of Valla became its own nation, and I would like you to act as its leader. 

**Apollo:** Of course. If that is what you desire of me, I would be more than happy to carry it out. 

**Anankos:** You have acted as an important figure of power on Pheuyura since long before we first arrived here... I want you to look over the power that rests beneath the surface in this land. 

**Apollo:** Thank you, my lord. 

**Anankos:** I am unsure as to if I will be able to trust any others with this though, so... I wish to grant you an extended lifespan so that you will be able to look after this power long after you would have died as a mortal. 

**Apollo:** If that's what you wish to do, then I would be more than happy to follow through. Thank you for your blessing. 

**Anankos:** You deserve this, Apollo. 

_(A sphere of light leaves Anankos' forehead before entering Apollo's body.)_

**Apollo:** Thank you for all of this. 

**Anankos:** It is what I believe to be best. That is all... I must be going now, but I would like to advise you one final time. 

**Apollo:** Oh? What is it? 

**Anankos:** It would be for the best if you hid your identity so that no others could target you for the knowledge that you possess. Take up an alias and keep yourself hidden from the world. This is for your own safety. 

**Apollo:** I understand. Lady Concordia has been placed in great danger because of her status, and I imagine that the same applies to Lady Aurore and Lady Delia as well. 

**Anankos:** Precisely. I will be looking forward to hearing about you once more in the future. Until we meet again, Apollo. 

_(Anankos departs, leaving Apollo on his own.)_

**Apollo:**...I believe I have made my decision about my future title. From this day forward, I will no longer go by the name of Apollo. I will be only known as the Rainbow Sage, and this land... Notre Sagesse will be its name. I will serve you well, Lord Anankos. Until the end of my days, I shall carry out your will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of procrastinating but sh it's done
> 
> -Digital


	7. Chapter Six: Children of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heirs of Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla gather to discuss an unexpected issue that has arisen.

_In the years since the establishment of Notre Sagesse, the leaders of Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla have all gone on to expand their lineages. Aurore, Delia, and Concordia have all had children of their own, and the heirs to their bloodlines are meeting in one place for the first time at long last. However, an unexpected secret is about to come to light that will change the way they view themselves forever..._

_(The chapter opens in the throne room of Valla. Ryo, Aurore's son, is already standing with Delphi, Concordia's daughter.)_

**Ryo:** I believe that Pythios should be here soon... 

_(Pythios, Delia's child, arrives soon afterwards.)_

**Pythios:** Here I am! Sorry about the wait. 

**Delphi:** There's no need to worry... Now that you're both here, I think that we should discuss the important matter at hand. 

**Ryo:** Yeah... I learned recently that I have the power to transform into a dragon. 

**Delphi:** My mother mentioned that this was possible. We are the first to be born with the blood of dragons in our veins, so this always had the potential to happen. 

**Pythios:** It's not something that any of us could have seen coming, but... I'm glad that we have this ability. 

**Ryo:** Hang on... Did you two hear that? 

**Pythios:** What is it? 

**Ryo:**...Someone's coming. Multiple people, if I had to guess. 

_(The doors burst open to show many assassins wearing dark clothing surrounding the trio.)_

**Delphi:** It appears that some nefarious figures found out that we were here... We're going to have to fight our way out of here. Understood? 

**Pythios:** Of course. I'm ready if you two are. 

**Ryo:** Let's do it! 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to defeat all of the enemies on the map. Ryo, Pythios, and Delphi are stationed at the center of the map with their foes in a circle around them. Many enemies have wyrmslayer weapons.)_

_(If a foe attacks with a wyrmslayer, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Delphi:** I have a bad feeling about that blade... I think it's meant to slay dragons. 

**Ryo:** I think Mother told me once that she's weak to those swords because of her Dragon Vein powers... I bet that it would hit us a lot harder. 

**Pythios:** We'll just have to be careful then. Stay out of trouble, you two! 

_(After the battle ends, Ryo, Pythios, and Delphi stand together once again.)_

**Ryo:** Phew... It's a relief that's finally over. 

**Pythios:** Those wyrmslayer weapons... They sure do hit hard. 

**Delphi:** You're right. We're going to have to keep in mind that we're weak to them... But if you ask me, the weapons are only at their strongest if the victim has a large quantity of draconic blood. My mother never mentioned being impacted so drastically by them. 

**Ryo:** I'll remember that for the future. I'm sure that everyone back home will want to hear about that.

 **Pythios:** My parents are going to want to investigate what happened here today... Hearing that assassins managed to sneak through the cracks will certainly upset my mother. It comes with the territory of being royalty, especially when we're all gathered together like this, but it's still far from being fun to deal with. 

**Ryo:** I have no doubt that they'll be able to find the truth. I know that everyone can figure out what happened if they work together. 

**Delphi:** I'm glad that we're in agreement... For now, let's heal our wounds and tell everyone we can about what happened. 

**Ryo:** Alright... Here's to hoping that nothing like this happens again. It sure was frustrating to deal with. 

**Pythios:** We'll be more careful from here on out. Still, I think that Delphi has the right idea in believing that it would be best for us to cover our injuries first. 

**Delphi:** Follow me. This won't happen again, I can assure you both. 

**Ryo:** I'm glad to hear it... Now, let's take care of business. We dragons have to stick together, after all. 

_(The chapter ends as Ryo, Pythios, and Delphi leave the throne room.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much procrastination, here is the new chapter
> 
> -Digital


	8. Chapter Seven: Izumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the southern area of Hoshido, a new nation is born.

_Generations of rulers have risen and fallen in Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla. Notre Sagesse has remained isolated with the Rainbow Sage as its leader. However, Notre Sagesse will soon not be the only nation split off from the primary three. In the southern regions of Hoshido, a new land is beginning to rise. An area known for its connections to the gods themselves is finally being given the chance to claim its independence, bringing with it the fifth country of Pheuyura._

_(The chapter opens on a man named Eiji walking through a palace in the southern areas of Hoshido.)_

**Eiji:** At long last, the time has come... This letter is confirmation that this land is now something entirely new. Oh, everyone will be beyond overjoyed to hear about this. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to move Eiji to the other end of the map where a balcony is located. After such has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out as Eiji stands atop the balcony and looks out over a crowd of people.)_

**Eiji:** Good people! I come bearing good news about our requests to Hoshido. After many years of pleading with the royal family of Hoshido to grant us independence, we have been given the chance to establish this land as a nation of our own creation. We are no longer Hoshidans. Instead, we are our own people! 

_(The crowd roars in approval.)_

**Eiji:** The official letter of our independence has finally arrived, and ambassadors from Hoshido will be arriving shortly to discuss the details regarding our new home. I will handle all diplomatic discussions to ensure that we are given the chance to thrive the way that we have wished for many years now. Soon, we will be split away from the primary nation so that we can establish our own sense of government and self. This will no longer be an area of Hoshido. Instead, it will be a land connected to the gods themselves! 

_(The crowd cheers once again.)_

**Eiji:** Our connections with the divine are giving us the ability to establish this country as our own, and I intend to take full advantage of it. I will be working as hard as I possibly can to ensure that all of you, my incredible allies and neighbors, are given the chance to thrive under this new form of government that I will be developing as soon as this encounter draws to a close. This nation will be for ourselves first and foremost, a home for peace and prosperity that offers us the perfect chance to display our link to the gods. Our dreams from the past decade are finally being given the chance to manifest and be made real! 

_(Applause rises up from the crowd.)_

**Eiji:** Thank you all for your continued support in our endeavors to become our own independent nation. I know that I am grateful beyond words for your assistance, and I hope that you feel the same way about one another. This was an effort of the many rather than the few. We could not have come this far if not for your incredible efforts. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I will continue to work in your honor for many years to come. I hope that you will allow me to be so generous so that I may one day hope to pay back your incredible assistance. 

_(The crowd continues to cheer and clap in response.)_

**Eiji:** With all of that said, I pray that you will enjoy your new home. From this day forth, this land shall be known as Izumo, the land of the gods, and it will be a place for us all! 

_(The crowd screams with joy as the screen fades out to black.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get the chance to type this story yesterday due to time constraints so I'm doubling up today woo
> 
> -Digital


	9. Chapter Eight: Aulane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the northeastern area of Hoshido, a revolution rages between the primary government and the Flame Tribe.

_In the years since Izumo's establishment to the south of Hoshido, tensions have begun to rise on the northeastern side of the continent. The Flame Tribe found in Hoshido has pleaded with the Hoshidan royal family for years to be given their own independence. However, the king of Hoshido, Talon, continues to stubbornly refuse their requests. When a fight of resistance is mounted in Flame Tribe territory, Talon goes to put the rebellion down, unaware of what is waiting for him when he arrives._

_(The chapter opens to show Rowan, the leader of the Flame Tribe resistance, standing in front of her army.)_

**Rowan:** Word has it that the cowardly king of Hoshido is on his way to visit us now. We can't allow his dreadful behavior to stand! It's time for us to fight back and claim what should have been rightfully ours from the start! 

_(The crowd cheers in agreement as a soldier appears beside Rowan.)_

**Soldier:** Lady Rowan! The king has arrived! He isn't even bothering with peace deliberations! He's just attacking! 

**Rowan:** Dastard! If that's what he wants, then it's a battle he'll get! Join me, Flame Tribe! It's time for us to claim the independence that rightfully belongs to us! 

_(The crowd roars once again. The battle begins soon afterwards. Rowan's troops are stationed at the bottom of the map. She is leading a faction of nameless soldiers of various classes from the Flame Tribe. At the top of the map, Talon stands with his army. When the fight starts, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Talon:** Why do you continue to resist? We all know that you're going to lose this fight! 

**Rowan:** Bold of you to believe that we won't fight tooth and nail for our independence! You asked for this yourself, coward! 

**Talon:** Fine! Then attack me! You'll see what happens to those who fight back against the king of Hoshido! 

_(The battle begins properly.)_

_(If Rowan initiates combat with Talon, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Talon:** You should make this easier on us all and simply surrender now. We know how this is going to end, so you should just back away and leave this territory in my hands. 

**Rowan:** You underestimate the might of the Flame Tribe. Ever since you took to the throne, you have been disrespecting both me and my people. I refuse to stand for that any longer, so I'll do what I have to in order to end your unfair reign over the Flame Tribe! 

**Talon:** Fine then! Die by my blade then!

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Talon, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Talon:** Back away if you wish to live! You have made a mistake in opposing me, and I won't allow for such to stand! ...You aren't running, so I'll simply instill the fear of a thousand men into you myself! 

_(When Talon is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Talon:** No...! It can't end here... I... You're all beasts! I was right to try and destroy you!

_(After the battle, Rowan stands above Talon.)_

**Rowan:** What was that about my people being weak? 

**Talon:** You're disgusting... I don't know how you can live with yourselves! 

**Rowan:** You were the one who made the first blow against us. You wanted to hurt us, but we fought back. In your eyes, that is a crime worthy of death. How any could find you to be a good king is beyond me. 

**Talon:** Hoshido will make you pay for this! 

**Rowan:** Will Hoshido really fight back? I have forged an alliance with your younger sister. She will be granting the Flame Tribe independence as soon as your life has ended. 

**Talon:** She would never betray me...! 

**Rowan:** You and I both know that she already did. Make peace with Akiri now. Your time is up. 

_(Rowan strikes Talon one final time, killing him.)_

**Rowan:** People of the Flame Tribe! The king of Hoshido is dead! The time has come for us to be given the power that we should have had from the very start! 

_(The nearby Flame Tribe soldiers cheer in response.)_

**Rowan:** I will journey to the capital now to speak with the future queen about the deal that we have made regarding the independence of this land. Wait for my return! 

_(The screen fades to black before changing scenes to show Rowan walking through the halls of the Hoshidan palace. She eventually comes to face a woman with pink hair sitting atop the throne. This woman is Ayameko, the younger sister of Talon and soon-to-be queen of Hoshido.)_

**Rowan:** I take it that you have heard the news. 

**Ayameko:** I have. My brother is dead. He perished in combat against the Flame Tribe. 

**Rowan:** Just as I said that he would. 

**Ayameko:** I have found his treatment of your people appalling for years... As much as it pains me to say this, I believe it's for the best that he is no longer able to sit on the throne and mistreat those he holds disdain for. 

**Rowan:** You are nothing like him. You desire peace and stability for all people of Pheuyura where he only wished to hurt those who were unlike him. 

**Ayameko:** It's tragic that he was led astray by his own hatred... But I will still fulfill my promise to you. I said that I would do what I could to aid your people if I was given the chance to rule over Hoshido, and I meant it. 

**Rowan:** I think it would be best if we became our own country. As much as the Flame Tribe has appreciated working with the royal family, I know that we want to prevent this from happening once again. 

**Ayameko:** I understand. You were independent for years before my brother showed up, and I think that you should continue to be independent for years afterward. 

**Rowan:** I'm glad you agree with me. I still think that we'll wind up cooperating even if the Flame Tribe is given the chance to become a separate nation. My loyalty to you knows no bounds, Lady Ayameko. 

**Ayameko:** It's good to hear that you will remain true to me... Still, I must ask. What do you wish to name your new land? I will give you independence as soon as possible. 

**Rowan:** Aulane... That was my mother's name, and she died fighting against your brother for our right to be independent again. It's only natural that the land honors the one who gave so much of herself trying to free us from tyranny. 

**Ayameko:** It shall be done. Hoshido will look forward to cooperating with Aulane for many years to come. 

**Rowan:** And Aulane shall do the same. 

_(The screen fades to black as Ayameko and Rowan leave the throne room to continue their deliberations.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy a long update that's neat
> 
> -Digital


	10. Chapter Nine: Cheve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lengthy period of tension and war, Cheve branches off from Nohr.

_Years after the separation of Aulane from Hoshido, tensions begin to rise in Nohr. Cheve, a small territory within Nohrian borders, begins to ask for independence. For many years, civil war raged between Nohr and Cheve for control of the land. However, political instability within Nohr has finally pushed the large nation to its breaking point, and bickering nobles have left war in Cheve incredibly unappealing. This offers the perfect chance for Cheve to rise as a new nation, expanding the number of ruling powers on Pheuyura once again._

_(The chapter opens to show Kato, the ruler of Cheve, walking through the land.)_

**Kato:** After many months of fighting, I can finally tell them the words that I've been waiting to say for so long... How beautiful. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to take Kato to the other side of the map where a crowd is waiting inside of Cheve. After such has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out while Kato stands before the crowd.)_

**Kato:** I have no doubt that you have all heard about what happened recently involving Nohr. At long last, we've reached the point that we've been waiting for so long to grasp. Nohr surrendered in the civil war, and they're finally recognizing Cheve as an independent territory! We will be allowed to govern ourselves after many years of pleading with the government to give us the chance to be our own nation! 

_(The crowd cheers, and Kato smiles out over the people before him.)_

**Kato:** There are still many details to work out about our infant nation, but I have every confidence that we'll be able to push through it together. We've come this far, so it's only natural that we'll be able to power through all of the issues that have yet to come our way. I'll be counting on all of you to help me in the days to come, but I'm sure that we'll accomplish great things when we work together. We overcame the war together, so we'll conquer all other obstacles that cross our path as a team as well! 

_(The crowd begins to clap at his words.)_

**Kato:** I'm glad to have all of you at my side. I'm sure that we'll be able to make the future bright for Cheve when we all collaborate. You've been incredible as allies throughout the war with Nohr, and I'm positive that your great acts will continue well into the future... We have a lot ahead of ourselves if we want to fully establish Cheve as a power of Pheuyura, but I'm confident in our abilities, and you should all be as well. We've done great things to overcome Nohr, the greatest military power on the continent! 

_(Kato continues to smile as the crowd erupts into cheer and applause once again.)_

**Kato:** My family has looked over this territory for generations, and I pray that you'll stand by my side in the future even as we shift into this new period of independence and uncertainty. I'm going to dedicate all of the power that I have to make sure that you are all satisfied with the new rule of Cheve. My family has done such for many years, and I can only pray that I live up to their legacy to satisfy you all. 

_(The crowd roars in approval.)_

**Kato:** I'll be starting my work to help establish Cheve as a nation now. Thank you all once again for your continued support in our campaign against Nohr. May our future continue to be prosperous for many years into the future! Cheve is ours, now and forever! May we see eternal love and happiness! 

_(The crowd cheers once again, and the screen fades to black as the chapter ends.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 AM but I'm working on this story so it's okay
> 
> -Digital


	11. Chapter Ten: Nestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nation of Nestra is recognized and established.

_Nohr has come to enjoy stability years following the birth of Cheve. The political unrest has been quelled, and peace has returned to the land. Nestra, a region near the border of Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla, is planning to split away from the main nations. The rulers of Nohr and Hoshido meet with the future duchess of Nestra to discuss the upcoming deal regarding the new country._

_(The chapter opens to show Kiru, the future ruler of Nestra, moving towards the famous opera house of Nestra.)_

**Kiru:** They should be there soon... I do hope that I'm not too late to see them. 

_(The gameplay segment begins. The objective is to take Kiru towards the opera house. As soon as this is accomplished, the following dialogue plays out. Kiru arrives before Fantine and Erika, the rulers of Nohr and Hoshido respectively.)_

**Kiru:** My apologies for my tardiness. There was business involving other high-ranking figures in Nestra that required my attention first. 

**Fantine:** Don't trouble yourself. I believe that we've figured out a way to give you the land that you have requested without issue. 

**Erika:** Nestra has been a fine territory for many years, and I have no doubt that you'll continue to lead it well for many years to come. 

**Kiru:** I appreciate the compliment. 

**Fantine:** These are the borders that we have in mind for you. Are they alright with you? 

**Kiru:** They look fine with me. Thank you again for coming to meet with me about this. 

**Erika:** I'm glad that we were able to resolve the issue relatively quickly. 

**Kiru:** Does this mean that we should begin our political deliberations now? 

**Fantine:** I think that we should do that, yes... But for the time being, I'd like to give you something. 

**Kiru:** What is it? 

_(Fantine shows the knife Spectre.)_

**Fantine:** I wish to foster many years of strong bonds between Nohr and Nestra. I understand that you know how to fight with a dagger, and since Spectre has gone unused for many years, I find it suitable to pass to you. 

**Kiru:** I don't understand... I thought that the legendary weapons were bound to their specific royal bloodlines. 

**Fantine:** It's suggested that the weapons stay in the home of their royal families, but it isn't required as long as the weapon bonds to someone else. I believe that you would be a perfect person to wield such a blade, so I gift this to you now. 

**Kiru:** Thank you for this gift... I'll never forget your kindness here today. I agree that Nohr and Nestra should maintain powerful connections for generations to come. I wish to continue collaborating with you both. 

**Erika:** It's good to hear you say that. I'm afraid that I don't have a gift for you, so you'll simply have to trust my words of good faith. 

**Kiru:** Of course. I understand that Hoshido seeks peace above all else, and I would be more than happy to uphold a lengthy alliance with your nation. 

**Fantine:** It appears that we've all come to similar conclusions regarding the future of our nations then. It's nice to know that we agree on the matter. 

**Erika:** I feel the same way. Now that we've taken care of all that, we should move into the technical details that we need to go over before Nestra can properly be registered as a member of the Pheuyuran continent. 

**Fantine:** I have already received written approval of the royalty of Valla. We can use that to our advantage to convince other nations to side with adding Nestra to the continent. 

**Kiru:** Thank you once again for your assistance, both of you. Now... Let us not waste another minute. The world is waiting on us to make these important decisions. 

_(The chapter ends as Kiru, Fantine, and Erika begin to speak once again.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going up at 3:30 at night but it's okay
> 
> -Digital


	12. Chapter Eleven: Mokushu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the southern regions of Hoshido, a revolution begins to brew.

_Years have passed since the formation of Nestra, but Hoshido is nowhere near as stable as it once was. The nation has fallen into political turmoil as a result of bickering amongst the nobles in the upper class, and the common people are beginning to find the government weak and ineffective. A group of fighters in the southern region of Hoshido are growing angry with their lack of activity, and they will form a new country regardless of if the rest of the continent approves._

_(The chapter opens on Kousei, a ninja of Mokushu, walking through the capital of the soon-to-be nation. He is clearly frowning.)_

**Kousei:** The people have spoken, and I will be more than happy to grant their request regardless of how Hoshido feels as a whole. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to get Kousei to the other end of the capital area where many of his people are waiting for him. When such has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kousei:** It's good to see you all gathered here as I requested. I believe that we all know what this meeting us about, so we shouldn't waste a moment with pleasantries before getting right into business. 

_(Kousei clears his throat.)_

**Kousei:** Hoshido has grown weak. The government is far from being the juggernaut that it has the potential to be, and its military has grown smaller over the years. How can they expect to maintain a sense of strength in this pathetic condition? They don't know what they're thinking, and I believe that we are far more suited to take over the nation. Still, why should we bother with a coup when we can take more than enough power for ourselves? If Hoshido isn't going to stand up for itself, then we'll take advantage of that and simply claim the strength that we need to form our own nation. 

_(The crowd claps in response, but Kousei holds up a hand to silence them.)_

**Kousei:** Hoshido's military is weak, and if they think that they stand even a fraction of a chance against us, we'll simply have to prove them wrong. The ninja of the Mokushu region have been strong for generations, and they should know better than to cross us. We have served in the military of Hoshido for many years now, so the royal family is fully aware of the strength that we possess. They won't fight back, and if they try, we'll simply have to prove to them how awful an idea that truly is. 

_(Kousei lets out a laugh.)_

**Kousei:** I will be sending a request to Hoshido as soon as I am finished speaking to you all here. If they even think of daring to stand up to us, we'll simply charge into the capital and make sure that Hoshido understands how serious we are. Even if we're small in number, we will be more than able to overtake Hoshido's pathetic excuse of an army. They won't stand a chance against the unrestrained might of the ninjas of Mokushu. 

_(The crowd lets out a roar of agreement.)_

**Kousei:** They can give us some of their land, or they can give us all of it. At the end of the day, it's their choice, but we will not be ignored. The revolution for Mokushu begins now, and we won't be backing down until we've been given what we ask for! Don't you all agree with me?!

_(The crowd explodes into cheers once again.)_

**Kousei:** Good! It won't be long now, my fellow countrymen! We will become our own people, and there is nothing that Hoshido can do about it!

_(The people continue to applaud and cheer as the chapter ends. Kousei leaves the area with a prideful smile on his face as he plans to set his plot into motion.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the leader of Mokushu Kousei as a reference to my current Digimon Frontier story since Kousei is the name of a major character's father and Kousei is the worst there so he's the worst here too it all comes full circle
> 
> -Digital


	13. Chapter Twelve: Whispers of Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokushu faces conflict as its countrymen rebel.

_Hoshido's lack of political stability made it easy for Mokushu's people to demand the land that they sought. The royalty of Hoshido granted the request to prevent a civil war, but hostilities remained high. Mokushu's culture of remaining strong and stomping on the weak caused issues for those who lived in the territory though. While some were happy with the new government, others found that it didn't properly provide for their needs, and conflict began to rise within the young nation of Mokushu that could potentially push the land into yet another civil war._

_(The chapter opens on Susumu, a man living in Mokushu, talking to his troops.)_

**Susumu:** My neighbors and comrades, the time has come! Mokushu has pushed us down and ignored our needs for far too long because of what they perceive to be weakness. They are harming their own countrymen because they refuse to accept that not every person in this nation is a fighter. If they wish to hurt us, we'll simply have to strike back! The time has come for us to invade the nearby fortress and show that our resistance will not be ignored! 

_(The crowd cheers in response. The scene shifts to show Susumu and his men standing outside of the fortress in question.)_

**Susumu:** The time is now! We charge! 

_(The chapter begins. The objective is to use Susumu and his nameless rebellion troops to seize the fortress on the other side of the map. The chapter will end when the building has been claimed.)_

_(After the battle ends, the following dialogue plays out as Susumu speaks to his troops once again.)_

**Susumu:** After a lengthy, difficult fight, we have found victory! This fortress is a strong enough point for us to use to establish our dominance over Mokushu. We have been voicing our issues for many years, and since the main government refused to listen, we simply had to take drastic measures. They brought this on themselves due to their blatant ignorance. 

_(The men all cheer their agreement.)_

**Susumu:** The current leader of the nation has yet to respond. Daishi does not deserve the title of daimyo that his father passed down to him. For Akiri's sake, one might even argue that Kousei was too harsh in saying that he was worthy of such a name. No true leader will freely stomp on those beneath them for the sake of remaining strong. That is not the way that one should rule a nation, and we won't allow for such to continue for any longer. Either Daishi will change his policies and show proof of his evolution or we will leave behind his country. Mokushu will grow even smaller if we depart. If he understands his options, he will know what is best. 

_(Susumu glances out over the crowd before him.)_

**Susumu:** We knew going into this battle that this could lead to a civil war. I have sent letters to the nations of Izumo and Hoshido asking for their support. Izumo has elected to remain neutral, but Hoshido is with us. As long as we have the support of such a strong nation, we are destined to succeed. Hoshido has grown stronger, and we will ally ourselves with that power to bring Mokushu to its knees until we are treated the same way that the most powerful fighters in the nation are! 

_(The crowd roars in approval once again.)_

**Susumu:** For now, let us celebrate this victory! We must be patient of what else awaits us, but we have made grand strides here today to show what we are truly capable of. This fortress is ours, and it will be a cornerstone to our revolution! The time of peace begins today! 

_(The chapter ends as the crowd explodes into applause at Susmu's words.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to play Age of Calamity but somebody else is on the Switch >: (
> 
> -Digital


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Kohga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion war in Mokushu draws to a close.

_In the months since the campaign against Mokushu has begun, the people of the farming region of Kohga have marched proudly towards the nation's capital. Daishi, the leader of Mokushu, is beginning to struggle under the raw power of Susumu and his troops. His ideals of strength are leaving him at a disadvantage as more and more common people side with his enemy. Still, he remains stubborn and determined that he is in the right, leaving the only option for Susumu to find success to defeat him on the battlefield._

_(The chapter opens with Susumu standing before his troops.)_

**Susumu:** At long last, our final battle has arrived! This fight will decide the future of our people! If all goes well, we will leave this fortress as heroes. When we next see the sunlight, we will be a new nation that lives on their own away from the laws of Daishi and the rest of Mokushu. Let us begin this final battle and show what the people he claims to be weak are truly made of!

_(The battle begins properly. The map is inside of a fortress hidden among the trees of Mokushu. Daishi stands at the top of the map upon a throne. The objective is to defeat him and seize the building. Susumu and his nameless allies act as the player's units.)_

_(If Susumu initiates combat with Daishi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Susumu:** You have continually ignored your own countrymen because it was convenient for you. I don't understand how you can continue on with your ideas of power without looking out for those lesser than yourself. 

**Daishi:** If you want to be strong, you have to look after yourself first. Spending time with others will only make you weak. 

**Susumu:** And yet, I have amassed an army of people that you claimed were weak, and we're on the verge of taking the capital of Mokushu. Is that what you call weakness? 

**Daishi:** This conversation is over. If you truly wish to continue with your hubris, then that is your folly. Let us end this battle here and now. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Daishi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Daishi:** You've made a mistake to come this far, but if you insist on raising a blade against me, I won't hesitate to put you in your place! 

_(When Daishi is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Daishi:** No...! How could I have been toppled by such pathetic weaklings...?!

_(After the throne has been seized, Susumu takes his position in front of Daishi, sword in hand.)_

**Susumu:** I hope that we've managed to change your outlook on our actions... You have two choices here. You can change your policies and show evidence that you're intending to fix your ways. If you don't wish to do that, then you can give the region of Kohga its independence. 

**Daishi:** You're all absolutely pathetic... I don't understand how you can live with yourselves knowing that you rely on others so heavily. Where is your sense of self-sustainment?

 **Susumu:** Where is your sense of humanity? 

**Daishi:** Still your barbed tongue!

 **Susumu:** The full might of Hoshido is behind me. Unless you wish to get the royal family even more heavily involved with this conflict than they already are, you will make your choice. 

**Daishi:** I still believe that you and your allies are pathetic... Take your small crop of land. It won't change a thing about the strength of Mokushu as a whole. You are merely a flea on this large continent. 

**Susumu:** And yet, we are stronger than you. The details will be arranged soon. For now, you will remain in captivity until everything can be taken care of. I'm glad that we understand each other. From this day forth, the Mokushujin region of Kohga is its own nation. Remember that you made this choice yourself when you begin to regret this war. Everything happened because of your own foolish pride. 

_(Susumu leaves, and the chapter ends as resistance soldiers take Daishi away from the main area of the fortress.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while hanging out with a friend woo
> 
> -Digital


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Child of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Nestra, a noble child known as Nyala loses control of herself due to her investigation into the dark arts.

_Many generations have passed since the last of the countries of Pheuyura was established. An unsteady peace has covered the land, but uncertainty is finally about to arise. In the nation of Nestra, three children are growing, and one of them is set to take over the throne. Nyala, Ianne, and Augustus are preparing themselves for the day that they take over their country, but tragedy is about to strike and change every plan they have ever crafted._

_(The chapter opens to show a young Nyala, otherwise known as Nyx, walking through the streets of Nestra. She is glowing with dark energy and barely seems to be able to control herself.)_

**Nyala:** Such power truly rests within... May my dark magic guide me to the future I wish for! 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to rout the enemy, and the only player character is Nyala, who is overleveled when compared to her foes. The enemies are all weak and will not be able to do much damage to her.)_

_(When the first foe is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Nestran:** No! Lady Nyala... How could you...? 

**Nyala:**... 

_(After three turns, a pair of figures, Ella and Phillip, appear at the top of the map. They are the current rulers of Nestra and Nyala's parents.)_

**Ella:** Nyala, please stop this! 

**Phillip:** Can you hear us?!

 **Nyala:**... 

_(When Ella is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ella:** N-No... Nyala... 

_(If Ella was defeated first, the dialogue will continue for one more line. If not, it ends here.)_

**Phillip:** How can you do this?! Nyala!!

_(When Phillip is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Phillip:** How can this be...?!

_(If Phillip was defeated first, the dialogue will continue for one more line. If not, it ends here.)_

**Ella:** No! Nyala, please stop this madness! 

_(At the end of the battle, Nyala stands at the center of the destruction. She seems to snap out of a trance and realize what has happened.)_

**Nyala:** What have I...? No... I could not have... 

_(Ianne, Nyala's younger brother, rushes into the area, clearly looking terrified after witnessing Nyala's actions.)_

**Ianne:** Nyala, what have you done?! You killed all of those people without remorse, including--!!

_(Nyala looks over to where Ella and Phillip are collapsed on the ground, and her eyes go wide.)_

**Nyala:** No... Mother... Father... 

**Ianne:** You should have known better than to be caught up in the powers that have been unused for centuries! What the hell were you thinking?! You... You're the reason that they're all dead!!

_(Nyala stares at Ianne in shock for a moment before running away. Augustus, the final of the three siblings, appears beside Ianne.)_

**Ianne:** Nyala, don't think you can--

 **Augustus:** Let her go... We must clean up the pieces here first. We have a duty to the people of this city to restore the damage that she did. 

**Ianne:** She was taken over by the very dark power that she wanted so desperately to control... She knew what was going to happen! 

**Augustus:** Ianne, please--

 **Ianne:** Don't you even think about telling me to handle this rationally! I can't stand you when you're like this!

 **Augustus:**... 

**Ianne:** Take over Nestra for all I care! Do what you find to be best for this nation! I don't give a damn about Nestra anymore! Nyala betrayed us all and killed the people who once cared for her so greatly! She deserves to die! 

**Augustus:** This is a lot to handle, but I don't think that you should give in and allow your anger to control you so easily. We can do this together. Please, just allow me to--

 **Ianne:** I've had enough of your crap, Augustus! Do whatever you want, because I'm sick of it!

_(Ianne runs off in the direction that Nyala disappeared from.)_

**Augustus:** Ianne!! ...He'll be back... I'm sure of it. For now, I need to take care of the fallen here... Mother... Father... Please forgive me for allowing such to happen. I should have looked after my younger sister more. I suspect that you were only trying to stop her, and yet... I'm sorry. I understand how empty my words are now, but... I'm sorry. 

_(The chapter ends as Augustus falls to his knees in despair over the death of his parents.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this chapter is a day late sh
> 
> And oop here's the long awaited moment of Nyx killing her family oh no
> 
> -Digital


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Fall of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king of Hoshido is assassinated.

_Even with the turmoil that has disrupted Nestra, the other nations have continued to live in peace. All conflicts have been hidden behind a veil of prolonged serenity, and most of these issues rest between Mokushu and Kohga, countries with a long history of distaste for one another. However, something is about to happen between Hoshido and Nohr, two of the most powerful nations across Pheuyura, to change all of that in the blink of an eye. In Hoshido, King Hiroshi is loved by all of his people, and he is known for establishing peace for all under his rule, but his ambitions are about to be cut tragically short._

_(The chapter opens to show Hiroshi, the current king of Hoshido, in his chambers late one night. There are no others near him.)_

**Hiroshi:**... 

_(The camera shifts to the outside of the room where an unnamed Nohrian assassin watches him with a knife in hand.)_

**Assassin:** It all ends here... 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The player takes control of the assassin, and the objective is to kill Hiroshi. When the battle starts, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hiroshi:** You! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here... I don't even know who you are. 

**Assassin:** I will be your doom. 

**Hiroshi:** Help! Somebody please--

_(The assassin slams the door shut before shoving a desk up against it to keep others from getting in.)_

**Assassin:** Nobody can help you now. You will die by my blade here and now!

_(After Hiroshi is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hiroshi:** No... You can't truly mean to... 

_(After the battle has drawn to a close, the assassin stands above Hiroshi, who has collapsed to the ground as a result of the wounds he received during the duel.)_

**Hiroshi:** I don't understand... What could Nohr possibly hope to accomplish with my demise...?!

 **Assassin:** The time has come for Nohr to take over your land once and for all. We have all understood the military strength of my country for generations, and many nobles have come to the same conclusion that we should assert our dominance across every nation... Starting with your pathetic Hoshido. 

**Hiroshi:** I have been nothing but kind to the royal family of Nohr... I did nothing to harm any of your people! 

**Assassin:** You were weak, and that is a sin that you will pay for with your life. You have shown how weak you truly are in your years of ruling, and I refuse to allow this to continue... Goodbye, King Hiroshi. 

_(The assassin strikes Hiroshi one last time.)_

**Hiroshi:** Eugh-!!

_(Hiroshi dies.)_

**Assassin:** Hmph... What a fool, keeping a window in his room... Still, if that's what he wishes to do, fine. I'll simply have to use it to my advantage. 

_(The assassin escapes through the window. Outside of Hiroshi's room, a servant and butler knock on the door.)_

**Servant:** Excuse me? Your Majesty?

 **Butler:** Why isn't he answering? 

**Servant:** The door won't open... Something is wrong...! I can smell blood from beneath the door!

 **Butler:** Break the door down!

_(The butler and servant do what they can to break through the locked door and the desk on the other side. When they finally succeed, they make their way into the room and look down at Hiroshi's corpse in surprise.)_

**Servant:** No... This cannot be...! 

**Butler:** The king has been murdered!!

 **Servant:** The knife in his chest... This is of Nohrian origin. I'm sure of it. 

**Butler:** Those dastardly Nohrians! They've betrayed us all!!

 **Servant:** We need to spread the word as quickly as possible! We have to find the one who did this as soon as possible! 

**Butler:** Of course!

_(The servant and butler rush from the room to gather the attention of others within the palace. The chapter ends with a brief pan over to Hiroshi's dead body.)_

**Hiroshi:**... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would double update
> 
> -Digital


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Fall of Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hoshidans get revenge for what Nohr did to King Hiroshi.

_As soon as the truth behind Hiroshi's murder was revealed, Hoshido was sent into a downward spiral of turmoil. Hiroshi's sun, Haruto, was declared as the next king of Hoshido. However, there were many who longed for revenge against Nohr for daring to kill their king. The nobles of Hoshido made a decision to keep Nohr from ever crossing them again, and King Ruther of Nohr is their target..._

_(The map opens on Ruther walking through the grounds of the Nohrian palace. There are no other people to be seen in the nearby area.)_

**Ruther:** Those Hoshidans truly are becoming tiresome... What absolute fools. They don't understand how weak they truly are. 

_(An unnamed Hoshidan assassin is shown to be around the corner of a structure within the garden, watching Ruther carefully from afar.)_

**Assassin:** You're a monster for killing our king... It's only natural that we return the favor. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to defeat Ruther using the nameless assassin. When the chapter begins properly, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Assassin:** You ordered the death of our king... That is a sin deserving of death. You know what you did. 

**Ruther:** You're Hoshidan... Look at yourself, lashing out at me because you couldn't see how pathetic your king truly was. Nohr has the military might of every other nation combined, and yet, Hoshido chooses to be peaceful and distant. It's absolutely pathetic to see that a nation that was once so great has fallen from grace. 

**Assassin:** You cannot truly mean to justify the murder of King Hiroshi! 

**Ruther:** You should have looked at him critically before he died. I forced you to see what was happening. That's all. You needed a push, and I was more than happy to deliver it. 

**Assassin:** Dastard! You die today! 

_(When Ruther is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ruther:** You are so weak! How could you have managed to...?!

_(After the battle ends, the assassin stands over Ruther, who is collapsed in the grass below.)_

**Assassin:** Look at what you did to yourself. You believed that Hoshido was weak, and you were defeated by someone of the very nation that you detested so much... This is karmic retribution and justice. You killed our king, so it's only fair that we show you what we're made of in return. 

**Ruther:** You're showing how weak you are by resorting to petty tactics such as ambush! 

**Assassin:** It was not weak or petty when you used it to defeat our king in the Hoshidan capital. It's only different in your case because you can't take advantage of it. That's how you work; you call something sad and pathetic until you can manipulate it to your own wishes. 

**Ruther:** Those are bold words for someone who lives at the bottom of this continent's hierarchy. 

**Assassin:** You truly aren't going to change... You're just as sad and pathetic as you always were. Fine. If you refuse to go back on your actions, then I'll simply show you what this 'weak' person is truly capable of!

_(The assassin strikes at Ruther one final time.)_

**Ruther:** Ack-!!

_(Ruther dies.)_

**Assassin:** What a sad little man... Hmph. My work here is done. 

_(The assassin runs away from the area as the screen fades to black. Some time later, a maid begins to walk through the gardens.)_

**Maid:** Your Majesty? Where are you? Your meeting with the Nestran nobles was meant to start quite some time ago... Your Majesty?

_(The maid finds Ruther dead on the ground and lets out a scream.)_

**Maid:** No! Your Majesty!

_(The maid falls to his side and notices the shuriken stuck in his side from his battle with the assassin.)_

**Maid:** The Hoshidans did this... They're monsters! The Hoshidans have killed the king!

_(The maid jumps to her feet and runs from the area as the screen fades to black.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this definitely isn't going to end well
> 
> -Digital


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Early Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ruler is announced in Valla.

_Tensions between Hoshido and Nohr have only continued to rise since the death of King Ruther of Nohr. His son, Giovanni, was declared as the next ruler of the territory, but it will still be a few years before he is prepared to take over as king. Both Hoshido and Nohr have come to strongly dislike one another, but neither country has made a move due to their lack of proper authority on the throne. In Valla, the royal family is facing issues of their own, and a new ruler is about to rise to power to fill the empty space left behind._

_(The chapter opens to show Aika, the princess of Valla, standing in the palace by herself.)_

**Aika:** Mother... Father... I wish that it didn't have to come to this, but... I promise that I'm going to do everything that I can to make you proud. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to take Aika to the front area of the palace. After such has been accomplished, Aika appears alongside an advisor for the Vallite royal family. There is a crowd gathered in front of them.)_

**Advisor:** It is good to see that you have arrived at last, Lady Aika... The time has come for us to tell the people about what is to come next. 

**Aika:** Yes... I understand. 

_(The advisor turns to the crowd.)_

**Advisor:** Good people of Valla, we come with news regarding the future of our kingdom! As I'm sure you are all aware, we lost the king and queen of our fair nation to illness less than two weeks ago. Their lives were prosperous, and we wish that they will live alongside the goddesses above. 

**Aika:**... 

**Advisor:** This means that the time has come for the rule of Valla to be passed to new hands. The princess and child of our deceased king and queen, Lady Aika, is here with me now. She will be taking up her rightful position on the throne of Valla as soon as she is of age. Until then, a group of the royal family's most trusted advisors will collaborate with Lady Aika to ensure that all decisions made are in the name of continuing the incredible history of the Valla we all care so much for. 

**Aika:** I will also do what I can to ease the tensions between Hoshido and Nohr for the good of us all. I understand that a lot has taken place between the countries in the past few years, but I will do everything in my power to prevent war from breaking out. I will keep Valla's people safe above all else as your queen, and all who live within our borders will know peace. 

_(The crowd claps for Aika.)_

**Advisor:** We must begin making preparations for Lady Aika's future, but we can promise that everything will be kept under control. Thank you all for your patience. 

_(The advisor begins to leave the scene, and Aika trails after him.)_

**Aika:**... 

**Advisor:** Lady Aika? 

**Aika:** Can I have some time alone? 

**Advisor:** Of course, my lady. 

_(The advisor leaves, and Aika walks into her bedroom alone.)_

**Aika:** Mother... Father... I don't understand why this is happening. You should have continued to rule Valla for many years to come, but... Now I suppose that it must fall to me. I'll do what I can to make you proud, but... But... 

_(Aika begins to cry.)_

**Aika:** It shouldn't have ended this way... I wish more than anything that you could be here with me... May the goddesses watch over you from your place in the afterlife... love you both from the bottom of my heart. 

_(Aika sits down on her bed and gives in fully to sobbing as the screen goes to black.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aika wow
> 
> -Digital


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto, Giovanni, and Aika hold an important audience in Valla.

_Years have passed since Haruto, Giovanni, and Aika ascended to the thrones of Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla respectively. Anger has begun to flourish between Hoshido and Nohr, leaving tensions barely hidden behind false smiles. The three leaders of the nations came together for an important meeting. Giovanni's nation was beginning to struggle as a result of recent environmental issues. Yugare's magic has run out, and the people of Nohr are suffering due to a lack of food. Giovanni is hoping to ask for assistance, but such is far easier said than done given how many years the continent has been wrapped in tension._

_(The chapter opens to show Haruto, Giovanni, and Aika all standing together in an audience area within the palace of Valla.)_

**Aika:** I'm glad that you both came to meet with me here. I understand that we have a lot to talk about. 

**Giovanni:** Hmph... 

**Haruto:** Well? Out with it. You were the one who wanted us to meet in the first place. Don't waste my time. 

**Giovanni:** Waste your time? I wish I could! 

**Haruto:** Excuse me? 

**Aika:** Both of you, please calm down... 

**Giovanni:**...Fine. I'm sorry. 

**Haruto:** As you should be. I knew that I shouldn't have come here. Simply being in your presence feels like an insult to my existence. 

**Giovanni:** You have no room to talk when your nation has caused Nohr so much strife! 

**Haruto:** Do you remember when your people killed my father? Is that not strife as well?! 

**Aika:** Both of you--

 **Giovanni:** Quiet already! 

**Haruto:** I could say the same to you!

_(The gameplay section of the chapter begins. The objective is to control all three parties, all of whom are on different sides of the battle, for five turns to make sure that none of them defeat one another.)_

_(If Haruto initiates combat with Giovanni, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Haruto:** You are a bold and disgusting man for daring to insinuate that my people are not suffering because of Nohr's actions!

 **Giovanni:** You're unable to look outside of your own bubble to see what the rest of the world is going through! You're the disgusting one!

_(If Haruto initiates combat with Aika, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Haruto:** Get out of my way! I need to show him how ridiculous he's being!

 **Aika:** Please stop fighting! This isn't worth going to battle over! 

_(If Giovanni initiates combat with Haruto, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Giovanni:** Your country has done so much to hurt my nation! You don't even try to be sympathetic! 

**Haruto:** You should be listening to the truth of the issues that you have visited on Hoshido first and foremost!

_(If Giovanni initiates combat with Aika, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Giovanni:** Step aside! I need to destroy that dastard for being so cruel!

 **Aika:** This isn't going to solve any of our issues! Please, be calm! 

_(If Aika initiates combat with Haruto, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Aika:** I must ask that you both stop this madness at once! We shouldn't be fighting one another when trying to work through our issues!

 **Haruto:** You know nothing of peace if you truly believe that this man can be allowed to get away with his cruel words! Step away or face the consequences! 

_(If Aika initiates combat with Giovanni, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Aika:** Please, I beg of you to listen to me when I say that this is not the choice you should be making! 

**Giovanni:** He's causing my nation harm with his words, and that's one thing that I cannot stand by and allow! Get away from him at once so that I can visit my full wrath upon him!

_(After the battle ends, the three stand together once again with Aika in between the two men.)_

**Aika:** Please, stop trying to fight one another... We're here to talk, and I think that we should talk about this in as much detail as possible. No more arguing, alright? 

**Haruto:** Fine... What is it you want? 

**Giovanni:**...My kingdom is running short on food. I hate to ask you this, but I need your help. Hoshido lives in excess, and I figure that you have more than enough to share with Nohr. Please... I'm begging you. My people are starving, and I don't want them to get hurt. 

**Haruto:** Maybe you should all simply die of starvation then. 

**Giovanni:** Excuse me?! 

**Haruto:** Your people killed my father. We only acted in retaliation after what Nohr did to change my kingdom's fate forever. You deliberately provoked me into starting a fight. You are unfit to rule, and your people should not be alive if they have such a cowardly ruler. 

**Giovanni:** You're a monster! How can you say that my kingdom's people should all simply die because you're too selfish to share your plentiful resources with us?! 

**Haruto:** I've said my piece, and I intend to stick with it. This meeting is over. Good day. 

_(Haruto leaves.)_

**Giovanni:** Dastard! 

_(Giovanni leaves.)_

**Aika:** Hey! Please, come back! We can still talk this out! ...They're gone... They couldn't have truly mean all of those awful things they said to one another... That could be grounds for them to start a war... It seems I'll have to put more work into mediating the two countries than ever... 

_(Aika leaves as the chapter ends.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that could have gone better
> 
> -Digital


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Unexpected Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garon is crowned as the next king of Nohr.

_Many years have passed since the initial argument between Haruto and Giovanni. No official battle has begun, but tensions have been high for quite some time. Giovanni's frustration over Haruto's actions led him to turn to other methods of comfort found in the women around him. At one point in time, he had multiple dozen children, but due to conflicts within the court, only one remains. With the death of Giovanni himself, who passed away due to illness, his surviving son has been left to ascend to the throne and rule over Nohr, which is still surviving only in shambles._

_(Garon comes into view. He is far younger than he appears in the game, looking to be about twenty years of age, and he is moving through the palace of Nohr.)_

**Garon:** Of all of the outcomes I expected... This was the last. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to take Garon to the other end of the map where a crowd of Nohrian citizens are waiting. After such has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out as Garon takes his place in front of his subjects.)_

**Garon:** People of Nohr... I, your new king, am here to speak with you.

_(The crowd falls silent.)_

**Garon:** With my father's death, I will be taking over as the ruler of Nohr. My goals are clear, and I wish for you all to know what I will be accomplishing while in power... I will make sure that all of the people of Nohr thrive. I understand we are all neighbors and brothers in arms. We must look after one another the way that we would care for our own to foster a strong sense of care among ourselves. We are the people of Nohr, and we are a family, one for all. 

_(The crowd cheers in response, but Garon holds up his hand to halt them.)_

**Garon:** I truly am not deserving of your praise. I'm simply doing what any ruler ought to. A noble, and especially a royal, must act in the best interest of the people who live in their nation. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are all happy and taken care of. 

_(The crowd once again cheers. This time, when Garon attempts to silence them, his attempts do not work.)_

**Garon:** Thank you for your enthusiasm... But there is one other promise that I must make to you all. 

_(The crowd goes quiet.)_

**Garon:** I understand that Hoshido has been ignoring our suffering for many years now, and I believe that it's time for us to show that we are just as deserving of care as they are. We have been struggling due to a dwindling supply of food for quite some time, but I will make sure that all are fed and taken care of. Even if Hoshido hates me for it... I will do what I must in order to keep my people safe. My father attempted to make an agreement through peace, but if other methods must be employed for the sake of my people... I will cross boundaries that others have not dared to in the name of my countrymen. You are my first priority, and that will never change. 

_(The people begin to cheer once again at Garon's words.)_

**Garon:** You deserve to be happy and safe, and I will do what I have to so that I can make sure that my duties are carried out. It's the least that you all deserve. Hoshido is not the only nation that is allowed to be secure and joyful. Even if the world detests me for my actions, I will look after you as a true king should. May the glory of Nohr live on for a thousand generations!

 **Crowd:** For the glory of Nohr! 

_(The chapter ends as the crowd's cheering grows steadily louder.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is done I'm going to work on a poem woo
> 
> -Digital


	21. Chapter Twenty: Lovers in Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garon crosses paths with Katerina.

_In the years since the rise of Garon of Nohr, both Hoshido and Valla have crowned new rulers: Sumeragi and Arcadia respectively. The tensions between Hoshido and Nohr have not grown any better, instead only growing worse despite the lack of open acknowledgement by the nations themselves. At a meeting of noble houses within Nohr, Garon crosses paths with another young woman who will change the course of his life permanently._

_(The scene opens on Garon leaving a meeting room within the Nohrian palace.)_

**Garon:** If the nobles truly insist on bickering at such crucial times, then that's their decision. I'll wait until they've come to an agreement since this doesn't involve me. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to take Garon to the destination, the throne room of the Nohrian palace. After such has been accomplished, the screen shows Garon and a blonde young woman, Katerina.)_

**Garon:** Ah! Who might you be? 

**Katerina:** Forgive me, Your Majesty... My name is Katerina. My parents are here for the meeting of noble houses, and I came along with them. It seems that I've gotten a bit lost along the way. 

**Garon:** I understand. There's nothing to worry about. I'd be more than happy to show you what you need to see. 

**Katerina:** It's nice to see that you're so generous... I was a bit worried that nobody would be able to help me. Ah-! Forgive me for being so blunt with you. 

**Garon:** You don't need to worry in the slightest, Katerina. Please... Call me Garon. 

**Katerina:** I don't know if I can do that... It feels improper given that we just met a moment ago. 

**Garon:** I insist. 

**Katerina:** Alright... If that's what you truly want, then I'd be more than happy to oblige, Garon. 

**Garon:** Tell me... What is it you need help with? 

**Katerina:** I was hoping that you would be able to escort me back to the room where I have been staying with my parents. 

**Garon:** I believe I know who your parents are... Judging by your hair color, that is. There aren't many Nohrians with such vibrant blonde hair. 

**Katerina:** I could say the same about you, as a matter of fact. 

**Garon:** You make a solid point. Regardless, follow me. 

**Katerina:** If you don't mind my asking... What is it that brings you this far from the meeting room? It was my understanding that you would be talking for another few hours due to the Nohrian food crisis... 

**Garon:** There were a few nobles who got into a squabble, and I decided to leave them to resolve their issues since I needed a breath of fresh air. I certainly got it. 

**Katerina:** How sweet of you to say... I'm glad that I got lost this morning as well, if I'm being honest. 

**Garon:** Perhaps you'll simply have to get lost again while you're here. 

**Katerina:** Hm... It sure would be nice if I needed a reason to see you after we've separated. 

**Garon:** You're a kind person. I can already tell. The people who know you are lucky to have you in their lives. 

**Katerina:** I'm glad to now count you among those people... But I certainly wouldn't mind getting lost again if it meant that we could see more of one another. 

**Garon:** And I'll have to step away from a few meetings at the same time... What a truly wicked coincidence. 

**Katerina:** You're a charming one... I like it. 

**Garon:** Well... Here you are. This is the right room. 

**Katerina:** Thank you for leading me back here... It really does mean a lot. 

**Garon:** It was my pleasure... I'm looking forward to seeing you once again. Until then, enjoy your rest here. 

**Katerina:** I certainly will... Farewell for now. 

_(Katerina walks into the room.)_

**Garon:** She's incredible... 

_(The chapter ends as Garon continues to watch Katerina's door for a while before walking away.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter time
> 
> -Digital


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Rise and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotaro leads an invasion of Kohga.

_While most eyes remain on Hoshido and Nohr, another war is stirring beneath the surface. Mokushu and Kohga have remained upset with one another for generations, and the tension is about to finally hit a boiling point. Kotaro, the current leader of Mokushu, is planning to show the true force of his nation once and for all, uncaring as to who he hurts along the way._

_(The chapter opens to show a young Kotaro and a few miscellaneous soldiers of Mokushu standing together on the border of Kohga.)_

**Kotaro:** Absolutely pathetic... These fools truly believe that they can leave in peace without ever resorting to violence? Tch... They're nothing short of absolutely pathetic, and the time has come to take back what rightfully belongs to Mokushu!

_(The chapter's gameplay segment begins here. The objective is to use Kotaro and his soldiers to wipe out the enemy faction: a group of Kohgan civilians.)_

_(When Kotaro first initiates combat, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kotaro:** You have always been a tragic nation. You had the strength to stand up to Mokushu, and yet, you decided to eliminate the need for combat by becoming a nation of weaklings. You're somehow even more pathetic than Izumo, and that truly is saying something... But I can fix all of that. I shall offer your life up to the strength of Mokushu!

_(After the battle draws to a conclusion, Kotaro stands with his soldiers.)_

**Kotaro:** Would you look at that? None of them put up enough of a fight to be a threat to us in the slightest... How sad. Kohga once had enough power to defeat Mokushu, but look at how far they have fallen. They're all wastes of space and air. 

_(The ninja in Kotaro's army all agree.)_

**Kotaro:** But our battle does not end here. This is just the start of our invasion. We defeated everyone in the area, so there isn't a way for anyone to call in reinforcements. We'll continue to strike this way: arriving and leaving in the blink of an eye to defeat anyone who crosses our path. It won't take long for Mokushu to take back the land that it lost when Kohga split off from the main nation. 

_(The army cheers at Kotaro's words, erupting into noisy cheers and clapping.)_

**Kotaro:** Look at what we've already accomplished, everyone! We've managed to remove countless pathetic weaklings from Kohga, and we'll only continue to defeat more of them as time passes. They will fall, and when they do, we'll reclaim what we deserve. Kohga should never have split away from Mokushu, and all of the land's countrymen will curse the day that their ancestors decided to revolt against our proud, powerful nation. 

_(The ninjas continue to cheer, but Kotaro holds up his hand to silence everyone nearby. They immediately fall quiet.)_

**Kotaro:** I doubt that any of them will stand a chance when placed against us on the battlefield, but we must charge on regardless. Remember the image in your mind of Kohga covered in a layer of blood... It will come soon enough, and when it does, Mokushu will grow back to what it once was. 

_(The army claps.)_

**Kotaro:** And from there, we'll turn our attention to the rest of the continent! Soon enough, all those who dare to be weak will be crushed beneath our heel, and only the strong will survive! That's how the world ought to be, and I'm going to ensure that everyone knows that! Mokushu will reign!

 **Crowd:** Mokushu will reign!

 **Kotaro:** Kohga will fall, and we will show the world what we are truly capable of! They will regret the day they ever dared to believe that we were weak! 

_(Kotaro begins to walk away, and the crowd continues to move towards their destination as the chapter ends.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the start of the second half of this path oh boy
> 
> -Digital


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Grief's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garon and Xander encounter unprecedented grief as Katerina succumbs to illness.

_After a long battle with Mokushu, Kohga fell in a silent war. None had evidence of who was responsible for the invasion, though Hoshidan ninja came to suspect that Mokushu's daimyo was involved. Without any evidence, the continent is left to silently tolerate Mokushu's actions. Within Nohr's boundaries, Katerina fell in love with the king, prompting them to be wed. In both Hoshido and Nohr, young princes have been born. Ryoma of Hoshido was born to King Sumeragi and Queen Ikona while Xander of Nohr was born to King Garon and Queen Katerina. However, the time of peace in Nohr is about to draw to a close. After many months of battling illness, Katerina has grown weak, and it appears that the time has come for her to return to Yugare's side._

_(The chapter opens to show Garon and a young Xander walking through the castle.)_

**Xander:** Father... Will Mother be okay?

 **Garon:** No, Xander... I'm afraid not. We're going to say goodbye. 

**Xander:** But... 

**Garon:** I'm sorry. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to take Xander and Garon to the destination: Katerina's room in the castle. After such has been accomplished, Xander and Garon both stand beside Katerina. The following dialogue plays out.)_

**Garon:** Katerina... We're here. 

**Katerina:** Garon, my love... You're here... And Xander... 

**Xander:** Mother... 

**Katerina:** Xander... I'm sorry, but I'm going to be going away soon... 

**Xander:** But why?

 **Katerina:** I'm sick, and... I can't stay for much longer. I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you grow older. 

**Xander:** But... 

**Garon:** It's going to be alright, Xander... I'm here for you... 

_(Katerina, Garon, and Xander embrace.)_

**Garon:** You brought me the best years of my life, Katerina... I don't know what I would have done without you... 

**Katerina:** I'm glad that I was able to meet you... I have no doubt that you'll raise Xander to be a fine king... 

**Xander:** I want you to stay...!

 **Katerina:** I wish I could stay longer too, darling... It's alright though... Everything will be okay soon... I love you both so much. 

_(Katerina gives Xander a kiss to the forehead.)_

**Garon:** Katerina... 

**Katerina:** You don't need to say anything, Garon... I understand... I'll wait for you on the other side. One day... We'll be together once again... Until then, I hope that you both spend all of your days happily together... I'll watch over you from afar for the rest of time...

_(Katerina kisses Garon on the cheek, but as soon as she finishes, she falls limp, dead.)_

**Garon:** Katerina... You will be missed forever... 

**Xander:** Mother... 

**Garon:** It will be okay, Xander... I'll make sure that everything is alright... 

**Xander:** But she's... 

**Garon:** I know. It won't be easy, but you're going to be okay. We're going to get through this together. I'm still here, and I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that you're happy no matter what. 

**Xander:** Okay... 

_(Xander looks down at the ground blankly, and he begins to cry, prompting him to wipe away his tears.)_

**Garon:** Katerina... I'm sorry that you couldn't be here for longer... I'll do what I can to raise Xander on my own, but... It won't be easy without you here. I was counting on us growing old together and raising a large family... Remember all the times that we spoke of our future together...? So much has changed since then, but... I suppose that none of it will come to fruition now. 

_(Garon takes Katerina's hand in his own.)_

**Garon:** I'll do what I promised you... I'll look after Xander, and he'll become a fine king that you would have been proud of. May Yugare watch over you for many years to come... I'll miss you forever, my love. 

_(Garon begins to walk out of the room, taking Xander with him. They give one final glance to Katerina before the chapter ends and the screen goes black.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo chapter updates
> 
> -Digital


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Midnight Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garon gives a dangerous order involving Valla's god.

_In the years since Katerina's death, the land of Nohr has begun to deteriorate. Garon's health has slipped, leaving him incredibly bitter towards the world at large. His hatred towards Hoshido has only grown, and he is desperate to wipe the opposing nation out of existence. In order to accomplish such a goal though, he will need the assistance of outside figures, and his first target for alliance is Valla. He sends a note to Queen Arcadia of Valla hoping for a response, not knowing what awaits him._

_(The chapter opens to show Arcadia, the current queen of Nohr, opening a letter from Garon.)_

**Arcadia:** King Garon sending a request to Valla...? That sure is strange... I never would have expected this...

_(Arcadia continues to read the letter, and she lets out a gasp.)_

**Arcadia:** He wishes to go to war against Hoshido?! Absurd! Valla will never stand for something so atrocious... Absolutely disgusting. I don't know what he's hoping to accomplish, but he won't get away with it. 

_(Arcadia begins to write a response to Garon. The scene shifts to show Garon in the palace of Nohr looking at her response.)_

**Garon:**...Valla isn't willing to cooperate with the war, hm...? Their mistake. Nohr will rule this continent soon enough, and the world will see just how terrible of an idea it is to stand against us. 

_(The scene shifts, and Garon can be seen standing in front of a crowd of soldiers from Nohr.)_

**Garon:** I have a very important mission for you all... Go to Valla. I want you to end the life of their god. This is the price of standing against us. For the glory of Nohr! 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The player units are miscellaneous soldiers from Nohr. The objective is to defeat Anankos, who is waiting at the other end of the map.)_

_(At the start of the chapter, Anankos glances around as the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Anankos:** Who goes there? Answer at once!

_(When Anankos first engages in combat, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Anankos:** What are you doing?! Cease this attack at once!

_(When Anankos is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Anankos:** Why is this happening...?! I don't... I don't understand... 

_(After the chapter, a soldier kicks at Anankos' body.)_

**Soldier:** He's dead. Let's return to the king. 

_(The scene transitions to the palace of Valla. A servant knocks on Arcadia's door.)_

**Arcadia:** Enter. 

**Servant:** Your Majesty... I come with terrible news... Anankos has been killed. 

**Arcadia:** What?! 

**Servant:** A few civilians saw Nohrian troops moving towards the area... What do you think we should do?

 **Arcadia:**...I'll consider it. You may go. 

_(The servant nods and leaves.)_

**Arcadia:** Garon, you dastard! This is an action worthy of going to war... If this is his idea of revenge for my refusal of his alliance offer, then... He truly has fallen from grace. I don't understand how he can continue on knowing that he was responsible for such atrocities. Absolutely disgusting. 

_(Arcadia sits down at her desk and begins to write.)_

**Arcadia:** If not for the powerful army of Nohr, I would march off to battle against him, but... That simply isn't an option right now. Nohr's forces are far stronger than anything that we have access to, and we would be destroyed in the blink of an eye...

_(Arcadia lets out a sigh of frustration.)_

**Arcadia:** That man is lucky... He's trying to goad me into initiating war against Nohr so that he can destroy Valla... I don't understand what his aims could possibly be, but he wasn't like this before the death of Queen Katerina... I don't understand him... Great Anankos, I pray that you will forgive me for being unable to take revenge against your killers... I am so sorry... 

_(A bluster of blue dust blows by the window. A dragon's roar can be heard as the chapter draws to a close.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it happened this is not cash money at all
> 
> -Digital


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Tale of Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcadia escapes from a falling Valla with her daughter.

_Within the borders of Valla, new royal children have been born. Queen Arcadia and her husband, Rivalis, have given life to Crown Princess Oceania. Arcadia's sister, Aquaria, has birthed a child by the name of Cerulean thanks to her love with a mysterious man by the name of Thalone. Despite the joys of Valla's new lives, the tension with Nohr has not grown any better. Garon's violent nature finally boils over as he decides that he needs more land in the name of his conquest. He sets his sights on Valla, and the innocent Vallite people have no idea what awaits them._

_(The chapter opens to show Arcadia with her husband and daughter, Rivalis and Oceania, standing together in the palace of Valla.)_

**Rivalis:** The Nohrian army is blazing through Valla at an incredible pace... They'll be here soon. 

**Arcadia:** There aren't enough soldiers in our army to fight back. Nohr is using its superior military strength to its advantage, and... We won't be able to succeed. 

**Rivalis:**...I want you both to get as far away from here as you can. Please, find shelter and carry on the name of Valla. 

**Arcadia:** But what about you? 

**Rivalis:** This isn't a time for arguing, Arcadia. 

**Arcadia:** I... I understand... Please stay safe. 

**Rivalis:** I'll do what I can. 

**Oceania:** Father...?

 **Rivalis:** I love you both so much... Now run. I'll make sure that nobody finds you. 

**Arcadia:** Thank you for everything, Rivalis... May we meet again under Anankos' guidance. 

_(Arcadia runs away with Oceania.)_

**Rivalis:** I pray that you will live on well without me... I love you both from the bottom of my heart. 

_(The scene shifts to show Arcadia and Oceania walking through the woods of Valla.)_

**Arcadia:** Please stay quiet for me, Oceania. Okay?

 **Oceania:** Alright... 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective of the chapter is to move Arcadia and Oceania to the other end of the map while avoiding the enemy units patrolling the area. After such has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Arcadia:** It's okay now, sweetheart... We're safe... We're going to go somewhere else safe, and everything is going to be fine. Just stay quiet for a little bit longer for me, alright? I'll make sure that nothing happens to you. 

**Oceania:** What about Father...?

 **Arcadia:**...

_(A soldier from Nohr passes by.)_

**Arcadia:** Quiet, darling...

_(Arcadia hides behind a tree while holding Oceania as the soldier talks to himself.)_

**Soldier:** The king is already dead, but the queen and princess are nowhere to be found... King Garon is not going to like this...

_(The soldier moves on, and Arcadia sighs sadly.)_

**Arcadia:** Father... He won't be meeting up with us again. I'm sorry. 

**Oceania:** I don't understand...

 **Arcadia:** I'll explain later, but for now... For now we have to keep moving. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to make sure that we find a place where everything will be alright for us both.

 **Oceania:** O-Okay... 

**Arcadia:** I know that it's scary, but I'm going to make sure that everything is alright for both of us. It's what your father would have wanted. 

**Oceania:** I-I'm scared... 

**Arcadia:** I'm going to keep you safe, honey. There's nothing to be worried about. I have you, and I won't let anything bad happen to you no matter what. Do you trust me? 

**Oceania:** Y-Yes... 

**Arcadia:** Good. Now, let's keep going. I'll keep carrying you for now. 

**Oceania:** Okay. 

**Arcadia:** It'll be okay. I promise. 

_(Oceania nods before curling up against Arcadia's chest. She falls asleep soon afterwards, exhausted from the day's events.)_

**Oceania:** Zzz...

 **Arcadia:**...Rivalis... I'm sorry that we had to leave you like that... I can only hope that you're at peace wherever you are now... I'll keep Oceania safe, and I'll live on in your name. One day... I'll reclaim Valla too. I promise you. 

_(The chapter ends as Arcadia continues to walk through the forests of Valla.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me posting this before midnight is a miracle
> 
> -Digital


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Tale of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaria escapes with Cerulean in the direction of Hoshido.

_The invasion of Valla continues. Garon's warmongering ways scatter the people of Valla without remorse, and the number of dead only continues to scale. King Rivalis is one of countless victims. In another area of Valla, far from where the queen has fled with the crown princess, another attack is taking place. Lady Aquaria is traveling with her child and husband in an attempt to escape the Nohrian invaders._

_(The chapter opens on Aquaria, Cerulean, and Thalone moving quickly through a forested region of Valla near the border with Hoshido. Aquaria is carrying Cerulean, who is still incredibly young.)_

**Aquaria:** I didn't ever realize just how large the army of Nohr truly was. 

**Thalone:** We had no reason to believe that King Garon would turn his forces against us, so why would we consider it? 

**Aquaria:** They're going to catch up to us sooner or later... We can't keep running forever. We still aren't close enough to the border of Hoshido to make it there safely. 

**Thalone:**...Run. If anything happens, I'll cover for your escape. 

**Aquaria:** Thalone, you can't mean--

 **Thalone:** If anything happens to your sister, it will fall to you to rule over Valla. You and Cerulean need to stay safe. 

**Aquaria:** I don't want to just leave you this way! 

**Thalone:** I'm insisting on it. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If King Garon is truly intending to wipe Valla off the map, then we need a small amount of hope. I believe that you are our last chance. We have no way of saying for sure if Queen Arcadia, King Rivalis, or Crown Princess Oceania are still alive, but I know that you're here, and I want you to run before anything can happen to change that fact. 

**Aquaria:** Thalone... Please promise me that we'll see each other again one day. 

**Thalone:** Of course. I trust that you'll look over Cerulean well until we're able to see each other. 

**Aquaria:** I wouldn't dream of abandoning Cerulean. You know that. 

**Thalone:** Hear that, Cerulean? You have the best mother known to the world, and she's going to keep you safe. 

_(Thalone presses a kiss to Cerulean's head, and the young child whines as soon as he takes a step away.)_

**Aquaria:** One day, you'll come back to us. You have to. 

**Thalone:** I will. I promise. Until then... Stay safe for me. 

**Aquaria:** I will. I love you. 

_(Aquaria and Thalone kiss each other before going their separate ways. Aquaria continues to hold Cerulean close to her chest.)_

**Aquaria:** Please, Anankos... Tell me that we made the right choice here. 

_(A few Nohrian soldiers appear near Aquaria.)_

**Aquaria:** Hush, Cerulean... We're going to be okay... 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to use Aquaria to escape to the other end of the map without disturbing any of the patrolling enemy troops. After this has been accomplished, the scene changes to show Aquaria continuing to run away from the scene.)_

**Aquaria:** Safe again at last... Safe for now anyways. I'm sure that they're going to try and track me down. I just hope that Thalone is alright... I'll be holding him to the promise of reuniting with us. Cerulean will need a father when growing up, and... I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him while I ran away. 

_(Aquaria rocks Cerulean as the baby begins to cry.)_

**Aquaria:** It's okay... Everything is going to be fine soon. We're getting closer to Hoshido, and when we get there, we'll be safe. Your father will be back with us soon. I promise. 

_(Cerulean's crying dies down.)_

**Aquaria:** Thank the gods... Hoshido, please have mercy on our souls... 

_(Aquaria continues to move as the chapter ends and the screen fades out to black.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters are fun
> 
> -Digital


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Tale of Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalone learns of his true power.

_Since splitting away from his wife and child, Thalone has been left alone in Valla. The Nohrian invasion has placed him and many others in significant danger. While he has managed to evade capture thus far, there is no promise that he will escape this attempt at conquest unscathed. His struggle hits an unexpected point when he encounters unknown figures that have appeared in Valla._

_(The chapter opens on Thalone continuing to move through the forested areas of Valla.)_

**Thalone:** Aquaria and Cerulean should have been heading in the direction of Hoshido... Us moving individually makes it easier to keep from being caught, so if all goes well, I should be able to catch them... 

_(A small faction of Nohrian soldiers appear. The leader spots Thalone.)_

**Soldier:** Look! There's someone who hasn't been caught! Kill him! 

**Thalone:** Damn it!

_(Thalone puts his arms up to defend from attack, but before the attacks can come, they are blocked.)_

**Thalone:** I don't understand...

_(A group of invisible soldiers has started to form around Thalone, defending him from Nohrian attack.)_

**Vallite:** Protect... Master... 

_(The battle begins. The player has control of the invisible soldiers, and the objective is to rout the enemy while defending Thalone from attack.)_

_(At the start of the first turn, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Thalone:** What are you? I don't know what's happening... 

**Vallite:** We will... Protect you... 

**Thalone:** You called me your master... But why? 

**Vallite:** Fight first... 

**Thalone:** A-Alright... 

_(After the battle ends, Thalone stands with the invisible Vallite soldiers in the forest. The Nohrian ambush force has been completely defeated.)_

**Thalone:** I must thank you for saving my life... I don't understand what is going on, but I still greatly appreciate all that you have done for me. I need to keep moving so that I can find my wife and child... They need me, and I promised that I would see them once the attack ended. 

**Vallite:** Master... We will defend... 

**Thalone:** How am I your master? I'm afraid that I don't understand... You look more like ghosts than humans... 

**Vallite:** Lord Anankos... Your power created us... We exist only to serve you... In Valla's death, we will defend our liege... You are the last hope of Valla, and our nation must live on one way or another... 

**Thalone:** Tell me... Do you know what happened to everyone else? Is there anyone else left in Valla? Why are you calling me Anankos? That isn't my name... Anankos died years ago. My name is Thalone. 

**Vallite:** Soon, you will understand... Valla has fallen... Very few have managed to escape... King Rivalis is dead... Among many others... 

**Thalone:** If King Rivalis is dead, then chances are high that Queen Arcadia and Crown Princess Oceania have fallen as well... Aquaria, Cerulean... Please tell me that you were able to escape safe and well... 

**Vallite:** Nohrians still roam... Stay here... Stay safe... You will be guarded here... Valla itself will defend its god... 

**Thalone:** You shouldn't be calling me Anankos. That isn't my name, and it never will be. I'm only Thalone, and I want to make sure that my family is safe. 

**Vallite:** In time, the truth will be revealed... You have his power... You are capable of great things... 

**Thalone:** I suppose that I'll take your word for it for now... Please, take me somewhere safe. I need to wait for this to all blow over before I can go and search for my wife and child. As soon as the proper time arrives though, I'll make sure that our family is reunited. 

**Vallite:** We will defend... Lord Anankos... We are in your debt. 

**Thalone:** A-Alright... Let's get moving. I don't want anyone else to find us again. 

_(The group of invisible soldiers moves with Thalone away from the scene of the battle as the chapter ends.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters are fun
> 
> -Digital


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Arrival in Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcadia and Oceania move into Nohrian territory.

_Valla has completely fallen to ruin, and the world at large believes that there are less than a hundred survivors in total. Those who managed to survive the onslaught have gone into hiding to avoid attracting the attention of the Nohrian army. Among those who lived, Arcadia and Oceania have made their way to Nohr. Even though they are walking into enemy territory, they press on, and Arcadia finds herself desperate to ensure that her young daughter is kept safe from the knowledge of what happened to their kingdom._

_(The chapter opens to show Arcadia walking with Oceania through the streets of Nohr.)_

**Arcadia:** Stay close to me, honey... I don't want you to wander off on your own. 

**Oceania:** Okay, Mother... 

**Arcadia:** There sure is quite the crowd gathered over there... Come on. Let's stay as far away as we can. 

_(The camera pans over to show that Garon is at the center of the crowd speaking with his Nohrian subjects.)_

**Man:** Is it true? Has Valla truly fallen to invasion? 

**Garon:** Valla is gone, and it has no hope of returning. 

**Woman:** And so soon after Anankos died... I guess that nobody could survive without him. 

**Garon:** The truth behind Valla's invasion has remained unknown. We have no idea who could have caused such a fuss. 

**Arcadia:** No idea? It was all your fault, dastard...! I suppose that he's making sure that nobody knows about what he did... Though I suppose it wouldn't matter either way. No country has the military strength to stand up to Nohr. 

**Oceania:** Mother...?

 **Arcadia:** Ignore me, sweetie. Let's keep going. 

**Man:** Have the king and queen perished in the attack?

 **Garon:** No survivors were left behind. Nohrian troops are patrolling the area now to search for those who could have lived, but we have found no traces of survivors.

 **Arcadia:** Monster... I'm so glad that there was never a meeting between our nations... I can't have him recognizing me now. Who knows what could happen?

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to move Arcadia to the other end of the map while weaving in and out of the crowd. After such has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Garon:** You! 

**Arcadia:**... 

**Garon:** Turn around at once. 

_(Arcadia slowly turns to face Garon. Oceania buries her face in her mother's shoulder.)_

**Garon:** You... Katerina...?

 **Arcadia:** Katerina...?

 **Garon:** Come with me to the palace. Follow me. 

_(Arcadia hesitates before following Garon away. The scene changes to show the inside of the palace, and Arcadia stands with Oceania and Garon.)_

**Garon:** What are your names? 

**Oceania:** Um... 

_(Arcadia hushes her daughter before she can speak.)_

**Arcadia:** My name is Arete, and... This is my daughter, Azura. 

**Garon:** You look just like her... 

**Arcadia:** Excuse me? 

**Garon:** Katerina... Could you have returned to me...?

 **Arcadia:**...

 **Garon:** You will stay here. I won't take no for an answer. I'll help you settle into your room. 

**Arcadia:** I-I understand... 

_(The scene changes to show Garon helping Arcadia and Oceania into a room within the palace.)_

**Garon:** You will be eating dinner with me in a few hours. Enjoy your time here until then. 

_(Garon leaves and shuts the door behind him.)_

**Oceania:** Mother...?

 **Arcadia:** Sh... Darling, listen to me, okay? From now on, your name is Azura. Don't ever tell anyone otherwise. 

**Oceania:** O-Okay... Azura. 

**Arcadia:** And my name is Arete. 

**Oceania:** Azura and Arete... 

**Arcadia:** Exactly. I need you to keep from talking about where we came from too. Don't tell anyone no matter what happens. Regardless of who asks you, don't say a word about what happened to us before we came here, alright?

 **Oceania:** Alright, Mother... 

**Arcadia:** Thank you, sweetheart. 

_(Arcadia kisses Oceania's forehead before setting her down on the nearby bed. After Oceania has fallen asleep, Arcadia sighs.)_

**Arcadia:** Garon, you are the lowest of the low... If not for Oceania, I would rip your throat out here and now... What a pathetic man... 

_(The chapter ends as Arcadia moves to look out the window of the room.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is done it's time for me to work on ~ other stuff ~
> 
> -Digital


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Arrival in Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaria and Cerulean cross the border into Hoshido.

_Nohr's power balance has begun to shift once more. Garon has grown infatuated with Arcadia, who is now going by the name of Arete, and the two are set to be wed within a matter of weeks. Garon believes Arete to somehow be a reincarnation of Katerina, and since he is caught up in his grief, he has grown incredibly attached to her in a short span of time. Arete's sister, Aquaria, has continued traveling towards Hoshido in the meantime. Her child, Cerulean, is too young to remember anything about Valla, and Aquaria believes this to be for the best. She decides to attempt to raise Cerulean as a normal civilian, longing to keep her child safe from the horrors of the past regarding Valla._

_(The chapter opens to show Aquaria holding Cerulean as they walk through a small abandoned village on the border of Hoshido.)_

**Cerulean:** Zzz... 

**Aquaria:** Poor thing... I suppose that we have been moving for a while. I can only imagine that you're exhausted. Rest well, little one... 

_(Aquaria glances around at her surroundings.)_

**Aquaria:** It appears that this place has been left behind by its previous occupants... I suppose that this is as good a place to start as any. It will keep the king of Nohr from finding out the truth that we survived... Though I guess that we can't be royalty of Valla anymore. That will give away too much about what we went through to get here... It's certainly something to consider. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to take Aquaria and Cerulean to the other end of the map where a small hut is waiting. As soon as the two arrive, the chapter draws to a close. The two stand inside of the building as the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Aquaria:** This isn't much, but... I believe that it will do for the time being. 

**Cerulean:** Mother...?

 **Aquaria:** Ah, you're awake... It's alright, darling. I have everything under control. You're okay. 

**Cerulean:** Okay... 

**Aquaria:** You can go back to sleep if you'd like. 

_(Cerulean nods before returning to slumber, still leaning against Aquaria's body.)_

**Aquaria:** This is so much for a child so young... I wish that it didn't have to end this way... You should have been part of something far greater, experienced joys unparalleled... This is no way to start off any life. I'm sorry that this happened, Cerulean... 

_(Aquaria pulls Cerulean in a bit closer.)_

**Aquaria:** But I don't think it would be wise to continue calling you by that name in case anyone figures out who we are or where we came from... This is a secret I'm going to take to the grave unless, by some miracle, Valla happens to rise once again. We can no longer be Aquaria and Cerulean, because we are no longer the royalty that we once were. We have no kingdom to show for the titles that we once possessed.

_(Aquaria sighs and shakes her head.)_

**Aquaria:** When your father and I were first naming you, we considered the name Corrin... I believe it would be a fine substitute now that Cerulean will no longer work. My dear child Corrin... I'm sure that Thalone would love to know that you had taken up such a name. He always loved it. 

_(Aquaria pauses to think briefly.)_

**Aquaria:** As for the person that I'm going to become... I hear that Mikoto is a common name here in Hoshido. It will work well to help us blend in with the rest of the crowd. That's our objective now, sweetheart... I know that you don't yet understand, but... This is all that we have, and we have to do the best to make the most out of it... Corrin and Mikoto... Who would have guessed?

_(Aquaria continues to rock Cerulean as the screen goes black.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time!
> 
> -Digital


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Masked Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo IV travels to Mokushu and clashes with Kotaro.

_The marriage between King Garon of Nohr and the seemingly commoner Arete has been carried out in full. Jealousy has begun to arise in the Nohrian court among women who are competing for a chance at having their child on the throne. Garon's many concubines are enacting violence on one another, leaving Castle Krakenburg an incredibly dangerous place to be. On the other hand, Mikoto has been able to raise Corrin in peace on the border of Hoshido, untouched by the horrors the rest of the world hides. However, chaos remains prevalent in the southern regions of Pheuyura, and the Hoshidan royal family is attempting to learn the truth behind the unexpected fall of Kohga through one of its most trusted ninjas and retainers, Saizo._

_(The chapter opens to show Saizo IV, the father to both Kaze and Saizo, moving in secret through the palace of Mokushu.)_

**Saizo:** All is finally coming together... That dastard Kotaro is going to be under our thumb soon enough... His daughter is on the way back to Hoshido, and we'll be able to keep him from causing any further issues until we can pacify him completely as long as we have her away from his side. 

_(Saizo continues to move through the palace, but he is suddenly stopped when he crosses paths with Kotaro.)_

**Kotaro:** Funny... I haven't seen your face around here before. 

**Saizo:**... 

**Kotaro:** You know, I've heard tell that there are a few Hoshidan spies among my ranks at the moment... I know all of my soldiers well, and I can tell you who the strongest and weakest of the bunch are as well. You are not in the catalogue that I know so well. Tell me... Who are you?

 **Saizo:** That is none of your business. 

**Kotaro:** Oh, I see... You're trying to hide the truth from me... Saizo. 

**Saizo:**... 

**Kotaro:** I know the reason that you're here... We can pretend all that you want that it has something to do with the truth behind the fall of Kohga, but I know the honest fact of the matter. You want to know the truth behind what happened to your wife after her death many years ago. 

**Saizo:** Step out of my way. If you don't, Mokushu will no longer have a daimyo. 

**Kotaro:** How rude of you to say. I was just going to tell you that I know the truth behind your wife's death. How could I not? I was the one responsible. 

**Saizo:** You...! 

**Kotaro:** You were always too sneaky for your own good. Even before the excuse of Kohga's invasion arrived to justify your investigations, you were always trying to learn more about me, and I couldn't tolerate that. I simply had to do something to silence you. I thought that you would get the picture with the death of the one you loved most, but... It seems I'll have to go a bit further. You asked for this. 

_(The chapter begins. The player is controlling Kotaro, and the objective is to defeat Saizo.)_

_(When Kotaro initiates combat with Saizo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kotaro:** You should have been smarter and kept to yourself. 

**Saizo:** You're a monster! I'll kill you where you stand! 

_(When Saizo is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kotaro:** Hmph... You got cocky. This was a natural outcome. 

**Saizo:** No...! 

_(After the battle, Kotaro stands over Saizo.)_

**Kotaro:** I told you to stay out of my business, but you simply didn't listen... Fine. You'll die for your mistakes. 

_(Kotaro stabs Saizo, killing him. Kotaro whistles afterwards, and a pair of Mokushijin ninja appear from nearby.)_

**Ninja:** Yes, my liege?

 **Kotaro:** Dispose of the body. Hoshido will interfere with our plans no more. 

**Ninja:** Of course. 

_(The two ninjas leave with Saizo's body.)_

**Kotaro:** If only you had listened... Fool. 

_(Kotaro leaves the scene as the chapter ends.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed so much today wow
> 
> -Digital


	31. Chapter Thirty: Fall of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iago sneaks into the Hoshidan palace to assassinate Ikona.

_As conflict rises in Nohr, Hoshido continues to thrive, willingly ignorant of the political collapse taking place elsewhere on the continent. Four children have been born between King Sumeragi and Queen Ikona, and their youngest is only a few months old. However, Hoshido is about to face the consequences of their previous ignorance involving the rising conflict at the hands of Nohr..._

_(The chapter opens to show Ikona setting a baby Sakura down into her crib.)_

**Ikona:** There you go, darling... Sleep well, Sakura. 

_(Ikona kisses Sakura on the forehead before moving out of the room.)_

**Ikona:** Oh, when did it get so late...? I should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. 

_(Ikona continues to walk through the castle, but she stops when she hears something moving.)_

**Ikona:** Who goes there?

_(Iago steps out of the shadows. He is holding the knife Spectre in one hand.)_

**Iago:** Boo, Your Majesty. 

_(The battle begins. The player takes control of Iago, and the objective is to defeat Ikona.)_

_(When Iago initiates combat with Ikona, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Iago:** The king of Nohr needs you to die. Hoshido has remained on its high horse for too long, and if your husband will continue to be a blockade to Nohr's continental conquest, then he will simply have to face the consequences. 

**Ikona:** Please... This isn't meant to be happening. Hoshido and Nohr can work together as one and--

 **Iago:** Silence! Hoshido has ignored the issues of Nohr for years, and this is what you deserve. Perish. 

_(When Ikona is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Iago:** Hmph... And so we get closer to ending this issue once and for all.

 **Ikona:** Please don't do this... It shouldn't have to end this way... I beg of you... 

_(After the battle, Iago stands over Ikona with the knife in hand.)_

**Iago:** It's over for you and all of Hoshido. The king of Nohr has demanded that you die, and so you will. 

_(Hinoka appears around the corner.)_

**Hinoka:** Mother...?

_(Iago stabs at Ikona. She screams in pain.)_

**Ikona:** H-Hinoka...!

_(Ikona dies, and Iago looks to the princess.)_

**Iago:** You're lucky that I have mercy.

_(He points the knife at Hinoka.)_

**Iago:** You had better value your life forever, because I am being kind to you by allowing you to keep it. Tell everyone of what happened here tonight. The queen of Hoshido is dead, and all of Hoshido will fall to ruin. It's just a matter of time. 

_(Iago teleports away, leaving Hinoka alone in the room.)_

**Hinoka:** Mother!

_(Ryoma appears with Sumeragi.)_

**Ryoma:** Hinoka?! 

**Sumeragi:** We heard you screaming! What hap--

_(Sumeragi falls silent as he sees Ikona's body.)_

**Sumeragi:** Ikona... 

**Hinoka:** She... She's gone...!

 **Ryoma:** Come here, Hinoka... I've got you... What happened?

 **Hinoka:** There was this man... A-And he had a knife... Then... Then... 

**Sumeragi:** Sh... It's going to be alright, Hinoka... Ryoma, take her elsewhere. I'll handle matters here. Make sure that Takumi and Sakura are okay. 

**Ryoma:** Yes, Father. 

_(Ryoma looks sadly to Ikona and Sumeragi before walking away with Hinoka.)_

**Sumeragi:** Ikona... How did this happen...? I don't know who could have hurt you this way, but I intend to find out. You shouldn't have had to die prematurely this way... All of us are going to miss you terribly...

_(Sumeragi leans down beside Ikona's body.)_

**Sumeragi:** I'm going to get revenge on the person who killed you. Even if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make sure that justice is served. I'll look after the children in your place... Please, continue to watch over us from Akiri's side... I love you, Ikona. 

_(Sumeragi rises to his feet, giving Ikona one final glance before he walks away to find assistance. The scene shifts to show Iago standing alone, examining Spectre with a smile on his face.)_

**Iago:** That was too easy.

_(Iago teleports away once again as the chapter ends.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish school wasn't so stressful
> 
> -Digital


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto and Corrin arrive in Shirasagi.

_In the aftermath of Ikona's death, Hoshido has been left to struggle. No evidence has been found regarding the one who killed her, and Hinoka's words have not been enough to make many believe that Nohr is responsible. Garon is in denial of any wrongdoing, believing that Hoshido is simply trying to point fingers in the name of a coming war. Hoshido's children have been growing up, and Mikoto has been raising Corrin all the same. However, Mikoto and Corrin have decided to travel elsewhere after years of isolation, and they find themselves in the Hoshidan capital of Shirasagi where Sumeragi and his four children live._

_(The chapter opens to show Mikoto walking with Corrin through the capital.)_

**Corrin:** Are we almost there?

 **Mikoto:** Yes, we are... We're going to stay at the local inn until we can find a place that will be our own. Stay close to me, dear. 

**Corrin:** Of course, Mother. 

_(Mikoto and Corrin stop when they see a large crowd in the main square of Shirasagi.)_

**Mikoto:** Ah... I suppose that the royal family is out and about. 

**Corrin:** The royal family?

 **Mikoto:** Yes. King Sumeragi and his four children, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura, are in charge of making sure that Hoshido is safe and its people are healthy. 

**Corrin:** Wow...! I want to see them!

 **Mikoto:** I don't know if that's a good idea... We should keep going for now. 

**Corrin:** Please, Mother?

 **Mikoto:**...Alright. You know I can't resist it when you use that face. Come on. We won't be able to talk to them, but we can at least see them. 

**Corrin:** Thank you, Mother!

 **Mikoto:** You're welcome, Corrin. Come now. Let's go. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to reach Sumeragi, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura by traveling through the crowd surrounding them. After such has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out as Mikoto stands behind Corrin.)_

**Mikoto:** There you are... What do you think?

 **Corrin:** Wow... They look so fancy! I wish I could be like that... I'd love to be royalty!

 **Mikoto:** It would be nice...

_(Sumeragi approaches them.)_

**Sumeragi:** You two aren't from around here, are you?

 **Mikoto:** Ah...! N-No, we aren't, Your Majesty...

 **Sumeragi:** Who might you be?

 **Mikoto:** My name is Mikoto, and this is my child, Corrin. 

**Corrin:** Wow...! 

**Sumeragi:** It's nice to meet you both. 

**Mikoto:** The same to you...

 **Sumeragi:** There's no need to be nervous. I promise that I'm not frightening. Tell me, where do you live?

 **Mikoto:** We just arrived in the capital a few hours ago. We don't have a place to stay yet, but we're going to work it out as soon as we have the chance to. 

**Sumeragi:** I see... If you truly need a place to live, you're welcome to come and stay with us in the palace until you can get on your feet. 

**Mikoto:** I... That would be... 

**Corrin:** That would be amazing! Can we, Mother?!

 **Mikoto:** I suppose so... Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty. 

**Sumeragi:** It's no issue at all. Shall we be off?

 **Mikoto:** Of course. 

_(Mikoto and Corrin start to walk to the palace as Sumeragi gathers his children behind them.)_

**Ryoma:** I wonder who that woman is...

 **Hinoka:** Father seems to find her interesting. 

**Takumi:** I'm sure he'll explain it later. 

**Sakura:** I-I hope so...

_(The focus switches to Mikoto and Corrin.)_

**Corrin:** This is going to be amazing! I can't believe that the royal family noticed us!

 **Mikoto:** Yes... I can't believe it either...

_(Sumeragi begins to mutter to himself as the rest of the group talks amongst themselves.)_

**Sumeragi:** They appear to be Vallite... But that can't be possible. Everyone from Valla was killed in the invasion years ago... Hm. There's something captivating about that woman though. It seems I'll simply have to find out what's going on here for myself. 

_(The chapter ends as the group enters the palace properly.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for new chapters
> 
> -Digital


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: Underhanded Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arete is assassinated by another consort of Garon's during the concubine wars.

_Mikoto and Corrin have fully become part of the royal family of Hoshido. Their chance encounter with the king led to a wedding and the birth of a new family for all of the parties involved. However, as connections grow within Hoshido, they begin to fall apart in Nohr. The wars of the concubines have grown stronger in the Nohrian courts, taking the lives of consorts and their children alike. Arete has remained a prime target in her many years as Garon's wife, but her luck has finally worn itself to the bone, leaving nothing but despair in its wake._

_(The chapter opens to show Arete speaking with Ivanna in the former's room. Ivanna's purple hair makes it clear that she is Camilla's mother.)_

**Arete:** I don't understand why you wished to speak with me. We haven't interacted in quite some time. 

**Ivanna:** Perhaps I simply wished to bridge the gap. Our daughters get along so well as it is. Camilla practically never stops talking about how much fun she has when she and Azura play together. 

**Arete:** Azura rather enjoys her company as well... But I want to know the truth of why you're here. The only people who have ever bothered to get close with me have always had second intentions. This has something to do with the throne of Nohr, doesn't it?

 **Ivanna:** That isn't important. 

**Arete:** I don't want it. I've never wanted to be the queen of Nohr. Xander is set to take over next, and I won't be getting in his way. 

**Ivanna:** If you truly don't care, then you should simply leave the palace. 

**Arete:** That isn't an option. 

**Ivanna:** Whether you like it or not, you're an obstacle, and I will do what I have to in order to take out those who stand in my way. 

_(The battle segment of the chapter begins. The player takes control of Ivanna, and the objective is to defeat Arete.)_

_(When Ivanna initiates combat with Arete, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ivanna:** I need to take over the throne. That's always been my goal, and whether you choose to admit it or not, you're standing in the way of that objective. 

**Arete:** Please stop this at once. 

**Ivanna:** I've made my choice... Everything ends now. 

_(When Arete is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Arete:** No... Please, don't do this...!

 **Ivanna:** I think we both know how this ends. 

_(After the battle, Ivanna stands over Arete with a knife in one hand.)_

**Ivanna:** I will do whatever I have to in order to take the throne of Nohr as my own, and that includes killing you. Do you have any idea how many other consorts and their children I have killed to have a chance at the throne? I know how to get what I want. You've been standing in everyone's way since the day that our children were born. It's a miracle that nobody has gotten to you before now given how targeted you are. 

**Arete:** You... You've killed children...?! You're a monster!

 **Ivanna:** Everyone is a monster these days. Allow me to show you how truly monstrous I can be. 

_(Ivanna stabs Arete, killing her.)_

**Ivanna:** That was too easy... You shouldn't ever trust anyone, and you were foolish to think that anyone would want to get too close to you for other reasons. Camilla is one step closer to being on the throne because of your foolishness. Goodbye, former queen. 

_(Ivanna leaves the room. The screen fades to black, changing to a scene later in the day. Azura walks into the room slowly.)_

**Azura:** Mother...? Are you in here? 

_(Azura gasps upon seeing Arete's body.)_

**Azura:** No... Mother! 

_(Azura falls to her knees and begins to cry mournfully. The chapter ends as Azura continues to sob alone in the room.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivanna is the worst pass it on
> 
> -Digital


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla instructs Azura to run from the Nohrian palace during an assassination attempt.

_In the aftermath of Arete's death, Nohr has been left without a queen, and Azura has been left without a mother. Alone in the court of Nohr, Azura's chances of survival continue to dwindle. Her only reassurance comes in the form of Camilla, her close friend and the daughter of her mother's killer. However, all it takes is one encounter between the two girls to change the tides of fate forever..._

_(The chapter opens to show a young Camilla standing alone in a corner of the Nohrian palace with a knife in hand.)_

**Camilla:** Mother can't truly mean... No. I won't let this happen. She deserves better than this. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to escort Camilla to Azura's room. After such has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out as Camilla enters Azura's room. Azura is now wearing the dragonstone pendant that Arete previously wore.)_

**Azura:** C-Camilla? What are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be asleep? 

**Camilla:** Azura... We need to talk. 

**Azura:** What is it? 

**Camilla:** I... I know who killed your mother, Azura. 

**Azura:** What?!

 **Camilla:** My mother... She thought that your mother was an obstacle, and she wanted to get rid of you both. She instructed me to come here tonight and kill you. 

**Azura:** C-Camilla... You can't truly mean to... 

**Camilla:** I'm not going to do it, but... I know that you're in danger the longer you stay here. If you want to survive, you'll have to run. I know that there's a villa that was once used by the Nohrian family for vacation. I've already gathered the supplies that you need to run away. The bag is hiding behind the loose stone in the garden. You have to leave as soon as possible, Azura. I don't want anyone else to get to you. 

**Azura:** But what about you?

 **Camilla:** I still have my mother to protect me, but you don't have that anymore. If you want to survive, you're going to have to get out of here as soon as possible. Please trust me when I say that this is for your own good. 

**Azura:** Camilla, I don't want to leave you behind. 

**Camilla:** We're going to see each other again one day. If you leave now, you'll give us the chance to reunite. We won't be able to meet again if you're dead because somebody, my mother or otherwise, got to you. Do you understand me?

 **Azura:** I... I understand... 

**Camilla:** Thank you for listening... I want you to stay safe. You're the only friend that I have here, and I don't know what I would do if you got hurt when there was something I could have done to change it. 

**Azura:** Thank you so much for this, Camilla... But you have to promise me that this won't be the last time that we see each other. I don't want to leave you here if this is the last time that we're going to cross paths. 

**Camilla:** I'll make sure to come and find you as soon as it's safe for me to do so. I'm going to miss you too, but... This is what we need to do. I want you to stay alive, Azura. Trust me when I say that this is for the best. 

**Azura:** Alright... Until we meet each other again... I'll miss you, Camilla. 

**Camilla:** I'll miss you too... Good luck. 

**Azura:** To you as well. 

_(Azura runs from the room, and Camilla looks down to the knife.)_

**Camilla:** Mother isn't going to be happy... I'll just tell her that Azura was already gone by the time that I arrived... You can do this, Azura. I'm sure that you'll be alright. May we meet again one day under Yugare's watchful eye. 

_(Camilla leaves the room as she puts the knife away. The screen fades to black.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very good I approve of it 10/10
> 
> -Digital


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Traitor and Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla and Leo are left alone in the concubine wars.

_Azura's departure from the palace of Nohr went well, leaving the kingdom to wonder what could have happened to Garon's child by marriage. The concubine combat has continued even in her absence, and Ivanna's wishes to place Camilla on the throne have pushed her to violence time and time again. The number of mothers and children has dwindled significantly, but that doesn't stop those who are left from fighting against each other._

_(The chapter opens to show Ivanna knocking on the door to a room in the Nohrian palace. When it opens, a blonde woman by the name of Eleanora appears. She is Leo's mother.)_

**Eleanora:** Ivanna... I didn't expect to see you. What is it that you need?

 **Ivanna:** I would like to talk to you... That's all. 

**Eleanora:** Hmph... Come in. 

**Ivanna:** I've noticed that the struggles in the court have only grown worse... And I wished to ensure that you and your son were alright. 

**Eleanora:** We know how to take care of ourselves. There's no reason for you to be worried about us. 

**Ivanna:** Alright... I'll trust you there. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The player takes control of Ivanna, and the objective is to defeat Eleanora.)_

_(When Ivanna initiates combat with Eleanora, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ivanna:** I don't think that you're going to need to take care of your son anymore though... Goodbye. 

**Eleanora:** What are you doing?! Stay back!

_(When Eleanora has been defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ivanna:** Farewell, Eleanora... One more obstacle has been removed. 

**Eleanora:** No... You... I can't believe... Ngh... 

_(After the battle, Ivanna stands over Eleanora's body.)_

**Ivanna:** And so, another person in my way has been taken care of. Hmph. What a pathetic woman. 

_(Ivanna goes to leave the room, but she is cut off when she runs into a maid after opening the door.)_

**Maid:** L-Lady Ivanna! What are you--

 **Ivanna:** Urk-!

 **Maid:** Lady Eleanora!! What did you do to her?!

 **Ivanna:** Give me a chance to expl--

_(The maid runs away while crying for help. Ivanna chases after her. The screen fades to black, and when color returns, the scene has changed to show Camilla sitting alone in the garden. A young Leo approaches her silently.)_

**Leo:**... 

**Camilla:** Leo... What are you doing here?

 **Leo:** I just wanted to talk. 

**Camilla:** Why? My mother killed yours, and then... 

**Leo:** She was executed for her crimes. I know... But I know better than to believe that you're like her. 

**Camilla:**... 

**Leo:** Our mothers all wanted a chance to put us on the throne. That's something that all of us have in common regardless of where we come from. I know that I didn't exactly agree with my mother's ruthlessness. I didn't want her to die, but... I didn't think the same way that she did. 

**Camilla:** I didn't want my mother to hurt others either... I had to listen to what she said because I didn't know what she would do if I stood against her, but... I didn't like it. 

**Leo:** None of us enjoyed what our mothers forced us into... I don't think that they should represent our thoughts on one another, especially since there are so few of us left. 

**Camilla:** You're right... The king hasn't had any other children in a few years, not since Elise was born. 

**Leo:** We should try to get along even if our mothers couldn't. It's going to take some time, but... I want to try. 

**Camilla:** I do too... 

**Leo:** From now on... Let's stick together. It's dangerous to be in the court without the protection of our mothers, so we can't go at it alone. 

**Camilla:** You're right... I'm sorry about all of this. 

**Leo:** You don't need to be... I understand. 

_(The chapter ends with Camilla and Leo falling silent as they continue to sit together in the garden.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camilla and Leo deserve better send tweet
> 
> -Digital


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five: Death of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumeragi meets with Garon for a supposed peace negotiation in Nestra.

_Tensions between Hoshido and Nohr have continued to rise as the years pass by. The concubine wars have at long last drawn to an end, leaving only four children alive and all of Garon's consorts dead. Mikoto and Sumeragi have been married for a few years, creating a new family with the loss of Ikona. Garon extends an invitation to Sumeragi to ease the pain caused by Nohr, and a peace talk is negotiated. Sumeragi invites two of his children to come with him, unaware of the danger that awaits them._

_(The chapter opens to show Sumeragi, Corrin, and Hinoka walking together.)_

**Sumeragi:** This should be the place where King Garon said that he wanted to meet with me. 

**Corrin:** I-I have a bad feeling about this... What if something happens?

 **Sumeragi:** I'll take care of you, Corrin. Nothing bad is going to happen. After this is over, we can start to look at everything that Nestra has to offer. How does that sound?

 **Corrin:** O-Okay... 

**Hinoka:** Think about it this way, Corrin. After Father is finished talking with the king of Nohr, we'll be able to do anything that we want around here. We can go and see a show at the opera if we want, and there are many shops around here that have interesting things to sell. 

**Corrin:** That sounds like fun...!

 **Hinoka:** All we need to do is wait until he's done talking, and then we can have all the fun we want. 

**Corrin:** Okay! 

**Sumeragi:** Hinoka's right. Just stay close to me, and I'll make sure that everything is alright. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't think that it was safe. King Garon wants to negotiate peace, so we're going to be fine. 

**Corrin:** I trust you. 

**Hinoka:** Ah! There's a store selling bows over there...! Father, can I go inside? Takumi might want something from Nestra. 

**Sumeragi:** If you're careful, yes. 

_(Hinoka dashes off to the store as Garon appears.)_

**Garon:** King Sumeragi... It's nice to see you. 

**Sumeragi:** Let's begin this peace discussion at once. 

**Garon:** Yes... Of course. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The player takes control of Iago, who appears behind Sumeragi. In a scripted battle, Iago kills Sumeragi in a single shot as soon as the player commands him to attack.)_

**Sumeragi:** Urk-!!

_(Iago pulls the knife away, and Corrin lets out a scream before falling to their knees. Sumeragi screams in pain.)_

**Garon:** I'm disappointed in you, Sumeragi. That wasn't even my best trap.

_(Garon raises his axe and strikes Sumeragi once again, killing him instantly. He approaches the crying and terrified Corrin next.)_

**Garon:** You poor thing. Fatherless at such a tender young age. You are my child now.

_(Corrin passes out from shock, and Iago kicks Sumeragi's body aside.)_

**Iago:** What an irritating man... The world loses nothing with his death. 

**Garon:** Come, Iago. We must return to Nohr. 

_(The camera pans over to the store where Hinoka is standing. She watches Iago and Garon walk away, and she grabs a bow in her fury.)_

**Hinoka:** No... I'm not going to let you get away with this...! Father...!!

_(Hinoka nocks an arrow as she opens the window. She sends it flying to Iago, and the arrow pierces his arm. As soon as the attack hits, she ducks down to hide.)_

**Iago:** Agh-! What in the world was-?!

 **Garon:** Iago, this isn't a time to be getting distracted. 

**Iago:**...Yes, Your Majesty... 

_(Iago gives the area one final glance, catching sight of Hinoka's red hair as he leaves. He scoffs before departing with Garon. Hinoka walks out of the shop, having abandoned the bow, and approaches Sumeragi's body.)_

**Hinoka:** Father... I-I... I'm so sorry... 

_(Hinoka picks up Raijinto from its place at Sumeragi's side. She holds it closely and begins to cry.)_

**Hinoka:** N-No... I-I can't stay here... Just in case they c-come back... 

_(Hinoka gets to her feet and runs away, leaving Sumeragi's body behind. The chapter ends as she vanishes around the nearest corner.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a joke tweet today for Dimitri's birthday that got more than a thousand likes woah
> 
> -Digital


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six: Salvation's Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rebellion within Cheve falls apart under Nohrian invaders.

_Nohr's government has only grown more tense as the years have passed by, and lengthy discourse within the royal court has spiraled into the king tightening his hold on all nearby territories. Nohrian armies have invaded Cheve, a territory that was once independently governed, and demanded that the land be returned to Nohr. However, when Chevois resistance began to brew, Nohr snapped back with the full force of their armies, leaving Cheve to crumble under the weight of its own tragedy as its lord and lady desperately attempt to save their suffering land._

_(The chapter opens to show Sara and Fletcher, the lady and lord of Cheve, moving quickly through Chevois territory alongside their daughter, Rory. Their daughter bears a notable resemblance to Scarlet due to truthfully being a younger incarnation of the future resistance fighter.)_

**Fletcher:** Hurry! We have to go this way! 

**Sara:** Rory, stay close. We can't afford to lose you now. 

**Rory:** Alright, Mother... 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to escape with all three units through the marked coordinates on the other side of the map. After such an objective has been accomplished, Sara, Fletcher, and Rory come to a stop in a dark alley.)_

**Sara:** At long last... It seems that we've lost them. 

**Fletcher:** We can't stop for too much longer. You never know if they're going to give chase for us once again. 

**Rory:** I-I'm scared... 

**Sara:** It's going to be alright. We're going to make sure that you stay safe. 

_(Nohrian armies charge through the area just outside the alley.)_

**Fletcher:** Rory, I need you to go inside that building and hide. It's been abandoned for years, and it'll be the perfect place for you to wait for us. 

**Rory:** What? But I can't just leave you! 

**Fletcher:** This isn't the time to argue. Please listen to me when I say that this is the best option right now. 

**Rory:** But--

 **Sara:** Rory, we know what we want for you, and... We need you to press on. We're going to meet again one day, but we need to know that you're safe for now. It'll be easier for you to move on your own since not everybody knows what you look like. The people need the hope of the future leader of Cheve, and you're the one who can provide it to them. 

**Rory:** I... I understand...

_(Fletcher and Sara give one final hug to Rory before sending her into the nearby building.)_

**Fletcher:** May Yugare protect her... 

**Sara:** Rory... 

_(Hans appears in the alleyway in front of Fletcher and Sara.)_

**Hans:** Would you look at that? I managed to catch myself quite the handsome prey... Though I suppose it matters little what sort of gold you'll net me. I have strict orders on what to do with you two, and I think that we all know how this one will end. 

**Sara:**... 

**Hans:** Where's your daughter? 

**Fletcher:** We don't know. 

**Hans:**...It doesn't matter much. A child won't be able to do anything on her own. Now, come along without a fight. Maybe I can make your executions as painless as possible if you simply follow directions. 

_(Hans directs Nohrian troops in escorting Fletcher and Sara from the area. The scene shifts to show Rory alone inside of the nearby building, and she curls up in fear, revealing that she had been watching the prior events play out in secret.)_

**Rory:** Mother... Father... I-I'm sorry... 

_(Rory begins to cry.)_

**Rory:** I wish that there was more I could do, but... You said that I had to carry on for the sake of Cheve, and... I-I'm going to make sure that everything is okay... I have to... 

_(Rory's sobs become far more open than before as the chapter draws to a close.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this quickly since my laptop is dying oop
> 
> -Digital


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Draconic Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalone crosses paths with Lilith for the first time.

_The tension between Hoshido and Nohr has earned the attention of many across the continent. Issues within Cheve following the execution of its lord and lady have also earned the eyes of curious onlookers from other nations, leaving Valla to exist outside the realm of human attention. Those who perished in the invasion of Valla were kept alive by the lingering energy from Anankos' death, and the invisible soldiers came to live under Thalone's influence, expressing him as their leader. However, the invisible soldiers are not the only manifestations of Anankos' power from his initial demise, and Thalone has heard whispers of another side effect coming into existence thanks to past power, leaving him to investigate what this strange shadow could possibly be._

_(The chapter opens to show Thalone moving through Valla.)_

**Thalone:** I believe that I heard that the strange figure was in this region... I don't understand why I haven't seen anyone... 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to take Thalone to the other end of the map where an unknown silhouette is waiting. After such has been accomplished, Thalone stands before the shadow as the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Thalone:** I don't know who you are... But I demand that you show yourself at once! 

_(Lilith steps into the light.)_

**Thalone:** You... Who are you?

 **Lilith:** My name is Lilith... Wait a moment... Your power feels so familiar...! You must be the reincarnation of Anankos!

 **Thalone:** How did you--

 **Lilith:** I was created from your magic! Well, not yours exactly, but... The power of the original god of Valla created me. It took a while for me to find a physical form, but I'm here now, and that's what matters. 

**Thalone:** That's right... I remember hearing that the gods can leave behind strange effects when they pass away by unnatural means... That's where the invisible soldiers came from, and that would certainly explain your existence as well. 

**Lilith:** My hair is the same color as yours. It was meant to be. 

**Thalone:** I suppose so... I don't know what else to say on the matter, so forgive me for being a bit flabbergasted. 

**Lilith:** It's alright. Besides, I don't think that we really need to bother with the details right now anyways. I know what I want to say to you, and I know what I want to do with the rest of my life too. 

**Thalone:** What is it?

 **Lilith:** I want to fight in your name. I want to show you that I'm loyal to both Anankos and the rest of Valla. There isn't much left, but... I'm determined to help you in any way that you ask for help. 

**Thalone:** You're incredibly kind, Lilith... I would be honored to have you at my side. 

**Lilith:** Thank you. 

**Thalone:** I must ask though... What sort of skills with combat do you have? There must have been a way that you survived all these years without any consequences. 

**Lilith:** Since I was created solely from Anankos' power, I have the ability to turn into a dragon. I've been using this dragonstone to defend myself for a long time, and it helps me to shift back and forth between being a human and a dragon. 

**Thalone:** I see... Thank you for your offers of assistance. I must admit that life here has been rather lonely as of late... The invisible soldiers are hardly strong company, and those who I have brought back from the dead... They don't precisely fit the bill either. 

**Lilith:** In that case, I would be honored to stand by your side as we move towards the future. That much I can promise you. 

**Thalone:** Thank you, Lilith. Allow me to show you to the palace where I've set up my base. 

**Lilith:** Of course. 

_(The chapter ends as Lilith and Thalone leave the screen.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting off to a late start typing today wow
> 
> -Digital


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Captured Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garon launches an attack against the Ice Tribe.

_Hostility within Nohr has only begun to rise. The Ice Tribe, once an independent territory, has been left to fend for itself under the forceful influence of Nohr. The successful occupation of Cheve has Garon longing to expand his influence, and he decides to take the next step by controlling the Ice Tribe no matter what it takes._

_(The chapter opens to show Klima standing in front of Ice Tribe soldiers. One fighter stands away from the rest of the group.)_

**Tribesman:** Nohrian troops are marching this way... Despite the winter weather, it seems that they're insistent on coming here to defeat us in battle. 

**Klima:** Garon, you dastard... If it's a fight they want, then that's exactly what they're going to get. All those who can fight must prepare themselves for the coming invasion. Children must hide away as soon as possible to ensure that they aren't hurt in what's to come. 

_(Flora and Felicia emerge near Klima.)_

**Flora:** Father... 

**Klima:** Both of you, go hide. Everything is going to be okay. 

**Felicia:** O-Okay!

_(Flora and Felicia leave.)_

**Klima:** It seems that our foes have arrived... Let's show them why they shouldn't have come into our territory in the first place! 

_(The battle begins. The player takes control of Klima and other members of the Ice Tribe to rout the Nohrian invaders. After this objective has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out as Klima and his allies stand victorious in front of the Nohrian soldiers.)_

**Klima:** That's what you get for daring to cross the line into Ice Tribe territory... I don't know what the king is thinking by trying to expand his influence in this way, but this is a mistake that he shouldn't have made. He knew what was coming when he sent soldiers this way, and he should have known better. 

_(A tribesman arrives in front of Klima. He is holding a piece of paper in one hand.)_

**Klima:** You look distressed... What's happening? Are they launching another attack? 

**Tribesman:** No... I was going to tell the children and sick that were hiding that they could come out since the Nohrian army was gone. Your house... It was empty. 

**Klima:** What?! Flora and Felicia should have been inside! 

**Tribesman:** I found this paper where they were supposed to be... I didn't read it, but I think that you should. 

_(Klima takes the note and reads it.)_

**Klima:** No... 

**Tribesman:** What happened? 

**Klima:** They've taken Flora and Felicia as hostages...!

 **Tribesman:** No!

 **Klima:** They want to keep the Ice Tribe from rebelling in the future... They're trying to keep them as political prisoners to make sure that we don't step out of line. 

**Tribesman:** Then the main battle... 

**Klima:** That was a distraction... They did this with the intention of taking my daughters to use them as leverage against us... Monsters, all of them! 

**Tribesman:** What do we do now? 

**Klima:** There's nothing that we can do... Flora and Felicia are the blood of the Ice Tribe. They have to take over this land as soon as I pass away. It's what they've been trained for ever since they were young. If we want to keep the spirit of this land alive, we have to hold back and wait until we can guarantee their safety. 

**Tribesman:** I understand. I'll inform the troops now. 

_(The tribesman leaves, and Klima is left alone with the note.)_

**Klima:** Garon... You're a coward. You're an absolute monster for believing that you could get away with this... As soon as I have the chance to do so, I'm going to wipe you out, and when I do, you're going to feel the full rage that you've left the Ice Tribe with... Dastard...! 

_(The chapter ends as Klima storms away from the scene in anger, note still in hand.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bearer of Hope is a banger of a song wow
> 
> -Digital


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine: A Plea for Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalone and Lilith decide to ask for help in finding Cerulean from another world.

_In the time since the abduction of the Ice Tribe's heirs, the rest of the continent has grown closer to catastrophe. Thalone's desperation to reunite with his family has only risen, and he wonders endlessly what has happened to Aquaria and Cerulean, now Mikoto and Corrin, in his absence. However, finding them on his own is a nearly impossible feat due to his duties involving the invisible soldiers holding him back. This does not meant hat he can't call for aid from outside sources though, and the time has come for him to reach through to another world where heroes yet wait..._

_(The chapter opens to show Thalone and Lilith moving through Valla.)_

**Thalone:** I should be able to call for assistance as soon as we arrive at the mines... 

**Lilith:** I'm glad to hear it. While you're gone finding others to help us, I can stay here and make sure that nobody steps out of line and causes trouble. They'll listen to me if they know that's what you want. 

**Thalone:** I'm counting on you, Lilith. 

**Lilith:** Thank you. 

**Thalone:** For now, let's find people to offer us aid. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to take Thalone and Lilith to the other end of the map. After such has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out as the duo descends further into the mines.)_

**Lilith:** The stones here can easily be used to call for assistance from another time or world. If we use them properly, then we can shift between dimensions without any issues. 

**Thalone:** That's exactly what I was aiming for. Of course, it won't be easy to simply find people to offer us aid, but... I believe that we'll be able to do it with a little bit of hard work. 

**Lilith:** I believe that you're right... You possess immense power, Thalone. Perhaps you could attempt to contact other dimensions with your strength in magic. That would certainly make the search easier, and you wouldn't have to focus on finding someone for too long if you already had a few parties in mind that would be able to help you find Cerulean. 

**Thalone:** No... Help us find Cerulean. Lilith... I believe that I would like you to aid our new assistants as they integrate into the continent of Pheuyura. 

**Lilith:** What? Are you sure? 

**Thalone:** I can handle matters here in Valla. Besides, we need to make sure that nobody realizes that we called for help from another world. That will earn us suspicion, and we don't want anyone interfering in Valla if we can avoid it. You can help to soften the transition, and I believe that you would be perfect to find Cerulean. In a way... You could be considered siblings. 

**Lilith:** I suppose you're right... Okay. I trust that you'll be able to take care of everything here in Valla on your own then. 

**Thalone:** I did it for years before we first met, so there's nothing for you to be concerned over. Trust me when I say that I believe this is for the best. 

**Lilith:** You know that I have nothing more than complete faith in you... Alright. I'll go and make sure that everything is okay. You focus on finding help. 

**Thalone:** Until we meet again. 

_(Lilith leaves the mines, and Thalone picks up a nearby blue stone before shifting location. He winds up standing on the Mila Tree on the continent of Valm.)_

**Thalone:** I can sense great strength from this world... I believe that I will be more than able to find heroes to aid our cause here... It's only a matter of time before the pieces begin to fall into place in full... 

_(The chapter ends as Thalone walks away to begin his search.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is pretty obvious but this is right before Hidden Truths takes place oop
> 
> -Digital


	41. Chapter Forty: Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalone takes control of a dying Garon.

_After ruling for a great many years, Garon has grown old and weathered. The early years of his rule were known for being kind and warm, and he was a constant source of light for those under his reign. However, he gave in to thoughts of conquest the longer that he sat on throne after grief took hold of his life. All of this is about to draw to a close as the era of King Garon ends, but unexpected factors get in the way of the end of all. Thalone has grown unstable after calling Laslow, Selena, and Odin from a faraway world, and his desire for revenge against Hoshido, the land that provoked Nohr to violence, and Nohr, the nation that destroyed his home, has become too much for him to bear, leaving him desperate to eviscerate all that exists in his path._

_(The chapter opens to show Garon sleeping in bed.)_

**Garon:**... 

_(The scene shifts into a space of purple and blue shadow. Thalone appears, and he has clearly grown hardened from years of isolation following the events of Hidden Truths.)_

**Thalone:** On his last legs of life... Oh, he looks so pathetic... Who could have ever imagined that he was responsible for so many atrocities? 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to take Thalone to Garon's bedside. After such has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Thalone:** King Garon of Nohr... Your life is finally at an end. 

**Garon:** Who are...? 

**Thalone:** I am Thalone, reincarnation of the Midnight Dragon Anankos. You were the one responsible for the death of my previous incarnation, and as such, I will be taking my revenge against you. 

**Garon:** Where...

 **Thalone:** This is the afterlife... I have unlocked my full power, granting me influence over both life and death. Your life is ending, but it will begin anew. I will be using you to finish this continent off once and for all... You are no longer deserving of the gifts that the gods have offered you, and your treatment of one another and your gods will end all of your lives. 

**Garon:**... 

**Thalone:** Speechless, are we? I suppose it matters not... Just close your eyes... It will all be over soon, and once I take over your body, you will be an agent in my favor. You will serve only Anankos, the one who you once killed and shoved aside for your own gain. You disgust me, but it won't have to be that way for much longer. Soon, I will show you just how large of a mistake you made by killing me and razing Valla to the ground. You deserve death, but I will give you no such mercies. From now until the day your body truly expires from my influence, you are under my thumb... You're pathetic and barely can be called human, allowing anger to get the best of you after one simple incident of grief... Look at you, killing others because you were hurt. Do you think of that as justified? Is this alright to you? 

**Garon:**... 

**Thalone:** No answer... I shouldn't have expected someone so pathetic to respond. It matters not. You are now mine, and there is nothing that you can do to escape the influence that I have over you. 

_(In a flash of light, Garon rises to his feet, seemingly unharmed despite his previous sickness.)_

**Thalone:** Speak. 

**Garon:** Of course, my liege. 

**Thalone:** This is the only fitting punishment for you... At long last, the continent is being driven closer to its downfall... This is what you pathetic humans deserve for your defiance and petty acts of harm. Soon, all shall be under the influence of the one and only Anankos... All shall be as it should. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter drops tomorrow!
> 
> -Digital


	42. Endgame: Never Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith departs from Thalone's service upon realizing he is unsalvageable.

_Thalone's control over Garon has given him the chance to expand his reach across Pheuyura. His wishes for vengeance have only grown stronger with time, leaving Thalone struggling to find any reasons to press on aside from seeing his enemies suffer. All thoughts of Cerulean and Aquaria are long gone, leaving behind only violence in their place. However, Thalone's wish to harm others will cost him far more than he realizes, leaving him isolated as he attempts to reach the revenge that he has been wishing for in secret for far too long._

_(The chapter begins with Lilith in Valla's palace. She is walking towards the entrance to leave.)_

**Lilith:**...That is the last report that I'll ever be giving him... It's truly a tragedy that things had to end this way. Thalone, I wanted nothing more than for us to continue to work together in the coming years, but... I'm afraid that's no longer possible. Forgive me. 

_(The gameplay segment of the chapter begins. The objective is to take Lilith out of the palace of Valla. After this has been accomplished, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Lilith:** It's almost strange how much people can change in such a short span of time... You always wanted to find Cerulean, and I did too. I never got the chance to know them, and I thought... I thought that perhaps they would be able to act as a sibling figure due to our technical relationship through you, Thalone, but... It appears that simply was not to be. 

_(Lilith pauses before forcing herself to press on once again.)_

**Lilith:** I found Cerulean quite some time ago... Er... I found Corrin, and I believe that they're the one that you're searching for, but... I don't think that you can be trusted to look after them anymore. You can barely survive on your own without giving in to your thoughts about twisted justice. I don't understand how you can press on with such violence fueling your every motion, but I suppose that it doesn't matter anymore... There's no way that our alliance can continue after all that has taken place, so... I'm going to take this as my chance to escape before anything can possibly get worse. I know that disaster will strike if I'm not careful. 

_(Lilith pulls a transportation stone from her pocket, and it glows blue as she watches it carefully.)_

**Lilith:** I don't think that any of us will be completing our mission anytime soon... I'm the only one out of us four who reports back to you regularly, but... That's going to end now. I know that you aren't going to be happy with this, but... I believe that it's for the best. Corrin is happy and safe, and I don't trust you to look after them without putting all of that at risk. Thalone... I really wish that it didn't have to end this way. Believe me when I say that I wanted us all to stay together forever, but... It seems that simply wasn't meant to be, and I'm not going to challenge fate. I'm sorry about this, but... I like to think that the real you, the lost iteration of yourself that was buried under hatred and vengeance, would have respected me for making this difficult decision on your behalf. 

_(Lilith clutches the blue stone a little bit tighter.)_

**Lilith:** If I ever return to Valla, it will be of my own accord, and it won't have anything to do with the mission that you gave me. I can live life for myself without your influence, and... I'm going to look after Corrin the way that you would have once wanted me to. If this is how it has to be, then... I accept that fate. I wish that I could have saved you, but I'll do what I can to make your past self proud as I press on to the future. 

_(Lilith disappears as she activates the transportation stone.)_

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Ancestors of Fate!
> 
> I'm sure that some of you are still wondering what will be coming next, so allow me to explain. I'll be making 50 miscellaneous moments chapters to fill out the universe of Fates, and I'm going to start releasing those at some point in the first quarter of 2021. Updates will return to the regular Sunday schedule when that time comes, but for now, the story is going back on hiatus. After the miscellaneous moments chapters are released, I'll be working on support conversations. Thank you to everyone who has read this far. The main story of Fates is now finished with the release of this chapter. For the time being, I hope you all enjoyed, and I can't wait to see you back here in 2021 for the continuation of the Fates rewrite!
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
> or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
> I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
